FLORES DE OUTONO
by angelita2
Summary: Uma nova missão: recuperar um pergaminho sagrado. Mas no meio da missão Sakura morre, e Naruto parte numa busca onde acaba se encontrando com uma misteriosa garota. Finalmente a verdadeira Sakura aparece! CAP 14 ON!
1. CAP 1 A NOVA MISSÃO

**Travessão: fala dos personagens**

**Aspas: pensamento**

**Aspas pensamento exagerado da Sakura**

CAPITULO 1 – A NOVA MISSÃO 

Finalmente o time 7 estava habilitada para missões de níveis mais elevados. Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke estavam excitados e ansiosos para saberem sobre a próxima missão.

Eles estavam esperando na ponte do vilarejo seu sensei que assim como rotineiro estava atrasado.

Ah eu não acredito que ele não chegou! – gritou Sakura um tanto quanto impaciente " É sempre a mesma coisa; eu não agüento mais!"

Que tipo de missão será? – perguntava-se Naruto indiferente ao desespero da colega de equipe – Será que tem haver com alguma disputa de vilarejos ou... um monstro lacrado

Sakura dá um soco na cabeça de Naruto.

Pára de fantasiar, não existe essa história de monstro lacrado.

Vocês dois me irritam – disse Sasuke que estava tão impaciente quanto os outros ainda que procurasse mostrar-se calmo.

Uma nuvem de fumaça se formou sobre a mureta da ponte e quando esta se dissipou pode-se ver a figura de Kakashi em meio a fumaça restante.

Olá – disse com uma cara feliz, mas que logo se transformou numa expressão mais séria.

Sabe há quanto tempo estamos aqui? – perguntou Sakura irritada, ela mais do que Sasuke ou Naruto odiava os atrasos do sensei.

Já tenho a nova missão de vocês – continuou Kakashi sem se importar com o comentário de Sakura – dessa vez participarão de uma missão sozinhos – Kakashi foi direto ao ponto sensível da missão – dessa vez eu não irei com vocês.

Uma missão sozinhos! – alegrou-se Naruto.

Entretanto a cara de Kakashi não era de alegria, ao contrário, esboçava um olhar de preocupação, Sakura e Sasuke logo perceberam a expressão séria do sensei, mas Naruto continuava saltando alegre de um lado a outro repetindo:

Uma missão sozinhos... sozinhos... como ninjas de verdade

Sakura virou-se para Kakashi

Sensei que tipo de missão é essa? – perguntou Sakura um tanto temerosa em participar de uma missão sozinha.

Kakashi olhou para a pupila, e elevando a mão ao queixo lembrou-se do encontro que tivera com o grande Hokage.

FLASHBACK

Na sala do grande Hokage estavam Kakashi e Sarutobi Asuma, sensei da equipe 10 da Aldeia da Folha. Ao lado do grande Hokage havia alguns membros do conselho.

Pedi que os dois viessem porque tenho uma missão para suas equipes – o grande Hokage começou a explicar qual seria a missão, Kakashi e Asuma o olhavam sério – As duas equipes irão trabalhar juntas nessa missão – Kakashi arqueou a sobrancelha ao escutar a palavra 'juntas' – Quero lhes apresentar o homem que contratou os nossos serviços, Senhor Kodah.

Kakashi e Asuma observaram um homem de meia-idade de estatura mediana caminhar calmo pela sala, o homem trajava um fino terno azul-marinho com uma flor branca na lapela; ao se aproximar dos dois senseis o homem parou e ficou analisando-os por um tempo.

O senhor Kodah está em busca de um pergaminho sagrado – continuou a contar o Hokage - As equipes 7 e 10 devem recuperar esse pergaminho sagrado...

Quero de volta o meu pergaminho – interrompeu o homem – não importa o que tenham que fazer para consegui-lo. Esse pergaminho pertenceu a meu avô, mas foi roubado de suas mãos há muitos anos.

E o senhor sabe onde está esse pergaminho? – perguntou Kakashi

Sim, há poucos meses meus homens o encontraram no subsolo de um castelo abandonado nos limites das terras do fogo.

Recuperar um pergaminho roubado – Asuma analisou durante um tempo a missão – parece uma missão simples.

O castelo está vigiado por alguns soldados – informou Kodah.

E por que necessita de nossos serviços? – questionou Kakashi que recebeu um olhar reprovador por parte do Hokage.

Hum... – o homem pareceu pensar numa resposta, e depois de algum tempo respondeu – Não quero envolver meus homens nessa missão, além disso, preciso que a invasão seja o mais sutil possível, sem rastros.

Uma das equipes servirá como equipe de apoio e a outra será a equipe principal responsável por invadir o castelo e recuperar o pergaminho – informou o Hokage

O pergaminho estará em suas mãos mais rápido do que pensa – disse Asuma confiante.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Hey sensei até quando pretende ficar aí sonhando acordado – perguntou Naruto que estava a poucos centímetros do rosto de Kakashi.

Ah sim, a missão... Deverão recuperar um pergaminho sagrado que está escondido no subsolo de um velho castelo que fica nos limites da terra do fogo. A única informação que recebemos é que o castelo está sendo vigiado por alguns soldados.

Vai ser fácil – gabou-se Naruto.

Claro ainda mais que terão a ajuda de outra equipe – continuou Kakashi um pouco receoso pois finalmente começava a tocar no calcanhar de Aquiles da missão.

Outra equipe?! – perguntou Naruto e Sakura ao mesmo tempo.

Pensei que iríamos realizar a missão sozinhos – questionou Sasuke.

Como estarão sozinhos; o grande Hokage prefere que enviemos duas equipes ao invés de apenas uma... uma das equipes será uma equipe de apoio que servirá de distração para os soldados e a outra equipe deverá se infiltrar no castelo em busca do pergaminho sagrado.

Quem é a outra equipe? – perguntou Sakura diretamente.

Kakashi respirou fundo e anunciou

É a equipe 10: Ino, Shikamaru e Chouki.

O quê?! – Sakura estava incrédula do que escutara – "A Ino nããããooo!"

Hey sensei isso só pode ser brincadeira. A Ino é mandona, o Chouki não para de comer um minuto e o Shikamaru, este é o pior; nós nunca conseguiremos completar a missão! – Naruto estava revoltado em ter que dividir a missão com a equipe 10 – Tenho certeza que apenas eu e a Sakura daremos conta do trabalho – olhou para Sasuke – ah sim o Sasuke pode nos acompanhar também.

Um missão sozinha com você Naruto, nem nos sonhos garoto! – gritou irritada ao imaginar que pudesse participar de uma missão sozinha ao lado de Naruto.

È melhor se acalmarem. Não posso fazer nada a respeito disso, sabe que temos que cumprir ordens do grande Hokage. E ainda tem algo mais... – Kakashi estava ainda mais receoso em contar essa segunda parte da história do que estava para falar sobre a participação da equipe 10 na missão – não basta somente que as duas equipes estejam na missão é preciso que elas estejam equilibradas, dessa maneira... – deu um largo suspiro – dividimos as equipes de acordo com suas habilidades.

O quê?! – perguntaram Sakura e Naruta em uníssono.

Depois de todos os inúmeros discursos de Kakashi sobre trabalho em equipe, ele havia dividido a equipe. Agora bastava saber de que lado cada um ficara.

**COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA**

**Essa é a minha primeira fic de Naruto (já escrevi outras de só que de Inu-Yasha).**

**Espero que gostem**

**Aguardo reviews com comentários e opiniões**


	2. CAP 2 OS NOVOS PARCEIROS

CAP 2 – OS NOVOS PARCEIROS 

FLASHBACK

Kakashi e Asuma encontravam-se do lado de fora da sala do grande Hokage.

-Kakashi o que você acha sobre essa missão? – perguntou Asuma

-Será uma tarefa difícil faze-los se entenderem.

-Kakashi e se misturássemos as duas equipes? – sugeriu Asuma

-O que? – Kakashi não tinha entendido muito bem o que o sensei da equipe 10 pretendia fazer.

-Oras Kakashi, vamos dividi-los em duas equipes de acordo com suas habilidades e talentos.

Kakashi o olhou por algum tempo em silêncio e finalmente deu sua opinião a respeito.

-Isso seria uma loucura, colocarmos integrantes que não se suportam numa mesma equipe – em sua mente veio a imagem de seus três pupilos – acho que pode dar certo!- disse sorrindo.

Realmente a equipe 7 não era o melhor exemplo de harmonia em grupo quando Kakashi começou a os treinar; mas ao longo do treinamento eles haviam evoluído muito; está certo que não evoluíram tanto assim, mas admitamos que deram uma boa melhorada.

-Vamos dividir então as equipes; uma será a equipe de apoio e a outra a principal – disse Asuma já pensando numa melhor maneira de dividi-los.

-Eu sei uma maneira de dividi-los sem desafar nenhuma das duas equipes – disse Kakashi orgulhoso – vamos trocar apenas um integrante de cada equipe!

Asuma o olhou assustado, realmente a expressão de Kakashi naquele instante estava assustadora.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

-Hey sensei vai ficar sonhando acordado o dia inteiro ou vai nos contar sobre essa história de divisão – questionou Naruto que novamente estava a poucos centímetros do rosto de Kakashi.

Ao perceber a presença do pupilo, este deu um salto para trás com o susto e sem perder a compostura continuou.

-Como estão acostumados com os integrantes de suas equipes, não achei que seria uma boa idéia separa-los totalmente por isso Asuma e eu fizemos mudanças sutis – respirou fundo, e pôs a falar em ritmo acelerado – trocamos apenas as garotas.

Ao contrário do que Kakashi previra todos ficaram em silêncio, estavam pasmos com a noticia, na verdade a única que realmente parecia abalada e chocada era Sakura.

IMAGINAÇÃO DA SAKURA

Ino e Sasuke passeando feliz por um campo de flores, e sobre eles caiam pétalas de sakura

FIM DA IMAGINAÇÃO DA SAKURA

Kakashi percebeu que a expressão da pupila se tornava maligna e sombria, e isso o deixou com medo.

-" A Ino não vai ficar com Sasuke de jeito nenhum!!! Não mesmo!!!"

Naruto também estava preocupado com a troca de integrantes.

-" A Ino na nossa equipe? Hum..."

IMAGINAÇÃO DO NARUTO

Ino estava deitada num divã e ao seu lado estava Sasuke, Naruto estava de pé em frente a garota trajando um avental branco e uma bandana branca na cabeça; nas mãos carregava uma bandeja vazia.

-Ande Naruto me traga um copo de suco e depois eu quero um lamen. Ande vamos, não fique me olhando com essa cara de idiota hahahaha

A risada de Ino ecoava na cabeça de Naruto.

FIM DA IMAGINAÇÃO DO NARUTO

-Nãããoooooo!!! – gritou Naruto desesperado com a possibilidade de que aquela imagem que vira em sua imaginação pudesse se tornar real – a Ino não vai ser parte da nossa equipe – disse firme e decidido.

Sakura deu um passo a frente saindo do transe em que estava até o presente momento.

- Eu concordo com o Naruto, eu disse isso? – a garota não acreditava que havia concordado com o Naruto em algo.

- Oras precisam ser mais flexíveis nesse assunto de novos parceiros – Kakashi começou com sua lição de moral - Lembrem-se que no começo vocês também não se davam bem e agora... agora... – olhou para Naruto e depois para Sasuke, e depois olhou para Sakura e em seguida para Naruto novamente – o fato é que apenas uma missão, e nada mais.

- Tanto faz – disse Sasuke secamente; o garoto não havia se pronunciado até aquele instante e ao faze-lo recebeu um olhar um tanto quanto ameaçador por parte dos companheiros de equipe.

Kakashi já imaginava que não seria uma tarefa fácil fazer seus pupilos aceitaram trabalhar ao lado da outra equipe e ainda mais aceitar mudanças em sua própria equipe, mas essa troca se fazia necessária.

- Hey sensei, por que eu e a Ino temos que trocar de lugar?

Kakashi a olhou com uma expressão do tipo: não parece óbvio? Entretanto a aluna parecia não ter entendido o motivo dessa troca, por isso resolveu explicar.

- Sakura precisamos que você ajude Chouki e Shikamaru a manter os soldados ocupados enquanto Sasuke, Naruto e Ino entram no palácio – e para aumentar o ego de Sakura com a finalidade de faze-la aceitar a troca – precisamos de uma ninja inteligente capaz de 'liderar' a equipe de apoio.

Ao terminar a frase Kakashi percebeu que os olhos da pupila brilhavam

- Uma ninja inteligente para liderar – disse com uma voz melosa e encantadora "Essa sou eu, Sakura Haruno!!!"

Kakashi sentiu alivio ao escutar as palavras melosas da pupila, afinal isso provava que ele conseguira a parte mais difícil: fazer Sakura aceitar a troca; sabia que Naruto reclamaria de qualquer maneira, mas ele não seria problema e Sasuke, bem, esse não se importaria com a troca; a não ser pelo fato que Ino era mais determinada em conquista-lo do que a própria Sakura, no entanto ficariam juntos apenas por uma noite.

- Quero que me encontrarem na saída da aldeia ao por do sol, e ... não se atrasem – todos lhe lançaram um olhar reprovador – O que foi? – perguntou inocente.

Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura se dividiram; Kakashi continuou na ponte e lembrou-se da última parte da conversa que tivera com o Hokage antes de sair de sua sala.

FLASHBACK

- Acha mesmo que os garotos estão preparados para enfrentar uma missão sozinhos?

- Pelo o que fui informado a missão só tem um nível mais alto por se tratar de uma invasão e roubo de um artefato, mas não tem grandes dificuldades em si – disse o grande Hokage – além disso, eles já se mostraram serem bons ninjas, nada como avaliar o desempenho deles em prática.

- Não seria melhor eu ir para observa-los? – insistiu Kakashi que já estava com um mau pressentimento sobre essa missão.

- Kakashi você se preocupa demais, eles já não são mais crianças; são gennins!

- Eu sei mas mesmo assim...

- Oras Kakashi deixe os meninos se divertirem sozinhos numa missão – disse Asuma animando o amigo.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

- Espero que consigam completar a missão – desejou Kakashi.

- Não sabia o porque, mas não estava muito confiante em deixar seus pupilos enfrentar essa missão sem a sua supervisão; talvez estivesse sendo super-protetor demais ou talvez estivesse realmente pressentindo que algo muito ruim pudesse acontecer.


	3. CAP 3  A GRANDE MISSÃO ENFIM COMEÇA

**CAP 3 – A GRANDE MISSÃO ENFIM COMEÇA**

Sakura foi a primeira a chegar ao local marcado, não passara bem a tarde toda, sentia um aperto no peito e uma angústia muito grande, comodamente atribuira tal mal-estar ao nervoso por realizar sua primeira missão sozinha, e ainda mais por estar ela numa posição de 'líder' de equipe. Pouco tempo depois Naruto também chegou ao local.

- Oi Sakura – disse sem jeito.

Ao perceber a presença do colega de equipe Sakura apenas desviou o olhar do garoto e não disse nada. Naruto olhou a companheira com curiosidade, afinal em outra ocasião a garota já teria saído correndo ou estaria gritando com ele; Sakura voltou o olhar de volta para -Naruto.

- Hey Naruto você está nervoso com a missão? – perguntou discretamente.

- Sakura ... – Naruto percebeu um certo olhar de tristeza em Sakura, era um olhar bem diferente daquele que olhar determinado e alegre da Sakura que ele conhecia a tantos anos – essa missão vai ser bem fácil – disse alegre tentando animar a garota – por isso não precisa de preocupar.

- Obrigado Naruto – disse abrindo um sorriso forçado.

Naruto olhou a garota que estava a sua frente, a garota que era tão determinada e explosiva agora mais parecia uma menininha assustada.

Sasuke se aproximou e a expressão de assustada logo se transformou perante a presença de Sasuke numa expressão de admiração e alegria, e isso deixara Naruto triste, pois naquele momento percebera que apenas a presença de Sasuke a deixara mais feliz do que suas palavras de conforto puderam fazer.

- Sasuke que bom que você chegou – disse Sakura tentando transparecer uma falsa alegria, pois continuava tão preocupada e assustada como antes.

- Apenas nós estamos aqui? – perguntou Sasuke olhando ao redor quando sentiu algo, melhor, alguém pendurar-se em seu pescoço.

- Sasuke querido – disse Ino toda sorridente – soube que estamos na mesma equipe, isso não é maravilhoso.

- Desgruda dele sua oferecida – gritou Sakura irritada apontando para Ino.

Ino soltou do pescoço de Sasuke e caminhou em direção a Sakura.

- O que foi Sakura está nervosinha! – provocou Ino

- Hum aproveite enquanto pode, pois depois dessa noite eu ... – Sakura interrompeu a frase, sentiu um nó na garganta e por isso diminuiu o tom de sua voz – eu volto para a minha equipe.

- Ou talvez não – retrucou Ino.

Sakura a olhou assustada, e todos os presentes perceberam o olhar de Sakura, até mesmo Chouji parou de comer por um momento de tão impressionado que ficara com o olhar da garota; os únicos que pareciam indiferentes a isso eram Shikamaru e Sasuke, mas isso era apenas disfarce pois estavam tão impressionados como os demais. Sakura fechou os olhos por um momento, abrindo-os rapidamente, balançou a cabeça e respirou fundo.

- Vai sonhando com isso Ino – Sakura voltou a seu tom de voz normal " O Sasuke nunca vai ser seu!!!"

Naruto olhava para Sakura com um certo pesar no olhar.

- Vejo que já estão todos reunidos – disse Asuma que chegara naquele instante – E onde está o Kakashi? – perguntou a equipe 7

- Todos o olharam e a resposta pareceu-lhe clara naquele instante.

- Ainda não chegou – respondeu a própria pergunta.

- Eu já estou aqui a um tempão – disse uma sombra de meio das árvores.

A sombra deu um salto da árvore caindo próximo a Asuma, a sombra a luz do por do sol revela-se ser Kakashi

- Kakashi não precisa mentir, sabemos que acabou de chegar – disse Asuma

Kakashi sorriu sem graça

- Então acho que não falta mais ninguém... – Kakashi olhou para todos ao redor – Chouji, Shikamaru e Sakura vocês deverão encobrir a equipe principal formada por Sasuke, Naruto e Ino; devem distrair os guardas por três horas...

- Sabia que o trabalho mais difícil ia ser nosso – reclamou Shikamaru – "Ele acha que nós somos palhaços para ficar distraindo os guardas por três horas"

- As duas equipes deverão se encontrar novamente nesse mesmo ponto – continuou Kakashi ignorando o comentário de Shikamaru – Asuma e eu estaremos aqui esperando por seu retorno.

- Nesse caso podemos ir – disse Naruto caminhando em direção a saída da aldeia.

- Naruto, você não gostaria de saber a localização do castelo? – perguntou Kakashi ao pupilo que parecia ter esquecido tal detalhe.

- Naruto virou-se novamente e colocou a mão atrás da cabeça sem graça.

- Claro, era justamente o que eu ia perguntar.

- Você é mesmo um idiota Naruto – reclamou Sasuke.

- O que você está dizendo?

- Naruto, Sasuke – repreendeu Kakashi – esse não é o momento para discutirem.

Naquele momento Kakashi começou a duvidar que fosse uma boa idéia deixar Naruto e Sasuke juntos, ainda mais sem a Sakura, que era uma intermediária nas brigas entre os dois.

Kakashi retirou do bolso um mapa e estendeu-o no chão e apontou um pequeno ponto marcado de preto no mapa.

- Este é o local do castelo, pela parte de trás há uma passagem secreta e é por lá que a equipe principal deverá entrar em busca de pergaminho. A equipe de apoio deverá concentrar seus esforços na parte da frente do castelo que é onde os guardas estão concentrados – virou-se para Shikamaru, Chouji e Sakura – tomem cuidado não sabemos se os guardas possuem alguma habilidade ninja, não os substimem – depois virou-se para Naruto, Sasuke e Ino – e quanto a vocês, peguem o pergaminho e saiam do castelo o quanto antes.

- Certo! – disse Naruto animada para começar a missão.

- Naruto não faça nenhuma besteira – advertiu Kakashi – e tente não brigar muito com o Sasuke e a Ino.

- Por que está falando isso para mim? – perguntou Naruto.

- Deixa pra lá – Kakashi preferiu não explicar o motivo de tal advertência.

O grupo se dissipou e a equipe 10 reuniu-se para receber as últimas instruções por parte de seu sensei, Sasuke adiantou-se um pouco e já estava pronto para sair da aldeia, Naruto e Sakura estavam um pouco atrás do companheiro.

- Hey Sakura tome cuidado – disse Naruto, era a primeira missão que iria realizar longe dela.

- Obrigado Naruto – disse abrindo um sorriso – e você também vê se não faz besteira – sorrindo deu um leve tapinha no ombro do companheiro de equipe, de repente o sorriso desapareceu dos lábios da garota e sua face assumiu uma expressão mais séria – e não se arrisca muito, ta!

Naruto estava imprecionado, Sakura estava sendo gentil com ele, realmente era algo que não ocorria com muita frequência. Sakura começou a caminhar na direção de Sasuke, mas deteve-se e olhou novamente para Naruto.

-E mais uma coisa... – Naruto sorriu esperava que a garota dissesse algo realmente especial – não cause muitos problemas para o Sasuke – o sorriso desapareceu do rosto do garoto – conhecendo você é bem capaz que só faça besteiras sozinho – disse rindo e continuou caminhando em direção a Sasuke.

Sem mais alternativa Naruto caminhou para juntar-se aos companheiros de equipe. Depois de receberem as últimas instruções de Asuma, Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino reuniram-se aos demais para enfim irem para o tal castelo.


	4. CAP 4 BATALHA NO CASTELO

CAP 4 – A BATALHA NO CASTELO.

Sasuke estava à frente guiando os demais até o local; por entre os galhos das árvores saltavam e procuravam ser o mais discretos possível. Nenhum deles falava nada, a ansiedade em realizar a primeira missão ninja sozinhos falava mais alto e fazia-os reprimir as palavras em suas gargantas; esse sentimento era algo que todos partilhavam, alguns mais do que outros, e outros com um sentimento mesclado a ansiedade: o medo.

Sakura era a que aparentava estar mais ansiosa e ao mesmo tempo com certo receio do que pudesse enfrentar, o mal-estar da tarde parecia voltar com toda força agora que se aproximavam do castelo. Ela rapidamente olhou para Naruto e viu um olhar de confiança e uma expressão de alegria estampada no rosto do companheiro de equipe.

-"Naruto parece estar bem confiante... deve estar muito feliz em realizar sua primeira missão ninja sozinho" – sorriu ao pensar em como Naruto deveria estar se sentindo o verdadeiro ninja, o mais poderoso de todo o grupo.

A garota não sabia dizer porque ver tanta confiança no olhar de Naruto a tranqüilizava, pelo menos um pouco, e o mal-estar parecia ter diminuído. Realmente Naruto era bem corajoso e persistente em seus sonhos, queria se tornar um Hokage e era isso a única coisa que ele enxergava a sua frente; mas Naruto via algo mais do que apenas seu sonho em se tornar um Hokage, era Sakura quem não enxergava isso ainda.

Depois de percorrem quase uma hora por entre as árvores eles finalmente pararam sobre as copas de algumas árvores perto do local do castelo.

-Ai que droga meu cabelo está cheio de folhas – reclamou Ino enquanto tirava alguns gravetos e folhas de suas madeixas loiras.

-Vamos nos separar aqui – disse Sasuke – e nos encontraremos na entrada da aldeia daqui a 3 horas.

-"Só queria saber quem o nomeou líder da equipe" – pensou Shikamaru que não gostava do jeito metido de Sasuke.

Chouji aproveitou a breve pausa e abriu um saco de batatinhas e começou a come-las.

-Será que você não pode ficar sem comer um minuto – disse Ino irritada.

Naruto e Sakura haviam parado em árvores bem próximas. Ao olhar para o lado o olhar de Sakura encontrou o olhar de Naruto.

-Hey Sakura se cuida – disse Naruto num tom de preocupação.

-Você também Naruto. Estarei te esperando no local marcado – disse Sakura num tom gentil e amigo, um tom bem diferente do qual costumava a tratar Naruto comumente.

Naruto sentiu-se feliz em escutar as doces palavras de Sakura, ela havia dito que o estaria esperando e não ao Sasuke; e foi a ele a quem Sakura pediu que se cuidasse e não ao Sasuke, será que algo entre eles estava mudando? Naruto fechou os olhos por um instante e balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo, quando voltou a abrir os olhos viu que Sakura não estava mais a seu lado, e ao olhar para a frente viu a garota bem próxima a Sasuke; Naruto sentiu seu peito queimar e seu sangue ferver, mas não se deixaria levar pelos sentimentos deveriam completar a missão, naquela noite a prioridade era encontrar o pergaminho sagrado, e era somente nisso que Naruto queria se concentrar, apenas na missão.

Naruto saltou para os galhos mais próximos a Sasuke quando escutou Sakura dizer para Sasuke.

-... e tome cuidado

Ino olhava os dois com uma cara meio contrariada, não gostava de ver Sakura e Sasuke juntos, entretanto estava feliz porque participaria da missão ao lado do Sasuke e dessa vez Sakura não estaria por perto para atrapalhá-lo, o único que estaria com eles era Naruto.

-Vamos nos dividir – disse Sakura ao ver Naruto próximo a ela.

Sasuke, Naruto e Ino tomaram a sua direita e continuaram seu percurso, já Sakura, Chouji e Shikamaru ficaram aguardando um tempo até que a outra equipe estivesse mais adiantada; seria melhor que eles entrassem no castelo sem levantarem suspeitas e quando estivessem lá dentro era a vez da equipe de apoio entrar em ação e distrair os guardas enquanto a equipe principal procurava o pergaminho dentro do castelo.

Chouji continuou comendo suas batatinhas enquanto Sakura e Shikamaru sentaram-se num dos galhos da árvore. Sakura olhava tristemente para o local aonde os seus companheiros haviam desaparecido.

-Queria estar com eles, não é mesmo? – perguntou Shikamaru

A pergunta pegara Sakura de surpresa.

-Eu não me importo – mentiu – temos apenas que realizar a missão e voltar para a casa.

-Claro, deve nos achar uns idiotas.

-Isso não é verdade, é só que... – Sakura tomou coragem e confessou – eu apenas fico preocupada em deixa-los sozinhos... você pode achar que eu sou boba mas eu gosto de estar perto deles, mesmo que eu não possa fazer muita coisa para ajuda-los...

Sakura levantou-se, sentiu um nó na garganta e um aperto no peito; jamais havia dito tais coisas a alguém sobre seus companheiros, e também não entendia o porquê estava contando isso para Shikamaru e Chouji.

Shikamaru levantou-se também e Chouji se aproximou deles.

-Sakura pode contar conosco para o que precisar – disse Chouji amigavelmente.

-È, mesmo que não sejamos tão habilidosos e nem tão fortes como o Naruto e o Sasuke, nós não vamos te deixar na mão – disse Shikamaru.

Sakura engoliu o choro e sorriu.

-Isso significa que seremos a formação Saku-Shika-Cho? – perguntou brincalhona

-Pode ser... só não conte para a Ino porque ela pode ficar chateada – disse Shikamaru que estava um tanto receoso quanto ao fato, mais do que ninguém ele sabia o quanto a Ino podia ser perigosa quando estava chateada ou era contrariada.

-Eu prometo... é melhor irmos.

Sakura descobrira que a rivalidade entre a equipe 7 e a equipe 10 era formada em partes por causa dela e da Ino, e que no fundo Shikamaru e Chouji eram pessoas legais; Sakura sabia que seus preconceitos infundados acabavam afastando-a de pessoas boas como... Naruto? A garota não entendia porque naquela hora a imagem do garoto apareceu diante de si, sem dar margem a suas visões Sakura continuou rumo ao castelo.

Ino, Sasuke e Naruto chegaram até a parte de trás do castelo. O castelo era uma imponente construção antiga feita de pesados blocos de pedra, não era um tipo de construção muito comum no Japão, mas pelo estado das paredes o castelo parecia estar ali há muitos anos, talvez há muitos séculos.

O castelo estava localizava próximo a um abismo escuro e sombrio, não se podia enxergar o fundo do abismo durante a noite, o vento soprava forte desde o abismo até a parte mais alta do morro onde estava localizado o castelo.

-Naruto o que está fazendo aí? – perguntou Sasuke num tom de voz baixo – seu idiota quer que nos descubram?

Naruto estava parado próximo à beirada do abismo e olhava com curiosidade para o fundo dele que era negro e frio. Ouviram passos próximos e rapidamente Sasuke escondeu-se atrás de uma pedra sendo seguido por Ino que se instalou bem próxima a ele; eu disse próxima, melhor dizendo colada a ele. Naruto também escondeu-se atrás da pedra, mas não estava próximo a Sasuke. Os passos tão rápido quanto se aproximaram se afastaram, e Sasuke aproveitou a deixa para levantar-se fazendo Ino se desequilibrar e quase cair no chão.

Sasuke andou uns 10 passos e finalmente encontrou um alçapão lacrado com cadeado, aquela deveria ser a passagem secreta que os conduziria até a entrada do castelo, usando seu jutsu bola de fogo queimou a tampa de madeira que em poucos minutos se fez em cinzas.

-Vamos entrar – ordenou – fiquem juntos.

-Eu não vou sair do seu lado – disse Ino agarrando-se no braço de Sasuke.

-Não precisa ficar tão junta – repreendeu Sasuke fazendo com que a garota soltasse de seu braço imediatamente.

Naquele momento Sasuke desejou que Sakura estivesse lá ao invés da Ino que era muito mais obstinada com ele do que a própria Sakura.

-Quanto antes entrarmos, mais rápido encontraremos o pergaminho – disse Naruto dando um passo à frente dos demais.

-Pensei que estivesse se divertindo? – zombou Sasuke.

Entretanto Naruto não respondeu a provocação, apenas se pôs a frente de Sasuke e entrou pelo alçapão caindo num corredor escuro.

-Eu não enxergo nada, como vou saber para onde ir? – Naruto apenas via a escuridão a sua frente; estava perdido e desorientado.

-Por que não usa o faro para encontrar o caminho, é assim que os ratos fazem para se guiar na escuridão – provocou Sasuke.

-Sasuke... – gritou Naruto irritado – espera só eu te encontrar! Seu idiota... – Naruto viu um lampejo de fogo passar por ele, e de repente um corrimão de fogo se acendeu por todo o corredor um pouco mais acima da cabeça dele – O que é isso? – perguntou curioso.

-Era assim que o povo antigo fazia para enxergar nos corredores, colocavam um pequeno rio de algum tipo de combustível inflamável e acendiam o fogo para que iluminasse toda a extensão do corredor – explicou Sasuke.

-Você é tão inteligente – elogiou Ino com estrelas no olhar.

-Com certeza Kakashi-sensei sabia disso, por isso pediu que você integrasse a equipe principal – disse Naruto zombateiro – é sempre útil ter um fósforo à mão, tô certo!

-Naruto... – Sasuke ficou irritado com o comentário do companheiro de equipe – quando estiver em perigo não me peça para ajuda-lo.

-E quem precisa da sua ajuda? – questionou Naruto

Os dois ficaram se olhando por algum tempo, seus olhos emanavam uma labareda de fogo, a rivalidade entre os dois era capaz de incendiar qualquer combustível inflamável, não era preciso nem fósforo.

-Vocês dois vão continuar brigando até quando? – perguntou Ino impaciente – Naruto peça desculpas ao Sasuke.

-Nem morto – gritou com Ino.

-Naruto você é muito irritante, não sei porque tinha que estar com a gente – não era surpresa que a Ino não agradava nem um pouco a idéia de ter Naruto na equipe principal.

A fim de não prolongar mais o assunto, Naruto virou as costas e começou a caminhar pelo corredor que mesmo iluminado pelas chamas, ainda estava bem sombrio e úmido; Sasuke adiantou-se a Naruto.

-Hey!

-É melhor que eu vá na frente... senão pode cair em alguma armadilha – disse Sasuke

-E desde quando se importa comigo? – perguntou Naruto

-Eu não me importo, mas tem gente que sim...

Naruto não entendeu o que Sasuke quis dizer com isso, mas acreditou que Kakashi houvesse pedido a ele que tomasse conta dele; sempre o tratavam como se fosse uma criança.

Sakura, Shikamaru e Chouji haviam chegado a parte da frente do castelo, os três ficaram impressionados com a majestosidade do local que parecia ainda mais belo sob a luz do luar. Das árvores eles observaram o movimento dos guardas que caminham de um lado a outro, entre a floresta que eles estavam e a entrada do castelo havia uma clareira que não era muito extensa, mas o suficiente para os deixar visivelmente expostos, por isso um ataque surpreso foi imediatamente descartado.

-Temos que tentar chamar a atenção deles para a floresta – sugeriu Shikamaru

-Isso não funcionaria, viriam apenas alguns deles, os outros continuaram de guarda – previu Sakura

-E o que vamos fazer então? – perguntou Chouji enquanto terminava sua última batatinha

-Vamos ataca-los de frente – disse Sakura pegando uma de suas kunais – e tentaremos atrai-los para a floresta, isso os fará se afastarem do castelo.

-Acho que não tem outro jeito – disse Shikamaru desanimado.

Sakura e Shikamaru atiraram algumas bombas despertando a atenção dos guardas que correram imediatamente para o local das explosões. De dentro da fumaça surgiram os três integrantes da equipe de apoio que começaram a travar uma batalha contra os soldados.

Logo no principio do embate corpo a corpo Sakura percebeu que os soldados não possuíam habilidades ninjas, e isso era uma enorme vantagem para eles que por serem menores e mais ágeis conseguiam se esquivar das investidas dos soldados.

Os soldados do castelo usavam longas espadas para ataca-los, mas usando habilmente a kunai eles conseguiam deter os ataques dos soldados. A batalha prosseguiu por alguns minutos, mesmo escapando dos ataques mais violentos não podiam evitar alguns arranhões e pequenos ferimentos provocados pelo esbarrar das espadas afiadas dos soldados sobre suas peles.

Chouji cansado de se esquivar usou seu ataque para derrotar os inimigos; enchendo-se como um balão e encolhendo a cabeça, as pernas e os braços para dentro do tronco, Chouji começou girar velozmente como se fosse uma bola de boliche gigante, derrubando boa parte dos soldados. Alguns mais fortes se reerguiam e tentavam enfrenta-lo, outros simplesmente caiam desacordados no chão; Sakura e Shikamaru evitavam usar qualquer jutsu que pudesse ser perigoso, pois não tinham a intenção de machucar ou até mesmo matar nenhum dos soldados; apenas precisavam mante-los distraídos até que Sasuke, Naruto e Ino conseguissem pegar o pergaminho.

Ao perceberem que restavam apenas alguns poucos soldados, eles se entreolharam e correram para a floresta onde seria mais fácil despista-los em meio às árvores; à noite lhes brindava com um véu negro capaz de ocultar suas presenças.


	5. CAP 5 PETALAS DE SAKURA

CAP 5 – PETALAS DE SAKURA NO CAMPO DE BATALHA.

Dentro do castelo Naruto, Ino e Sasuke continuavam correndo pelo corredor escuro e sem fim; já estavam correndo a um tempão e parecia que eles nunca chegariam a lugar algum; Sasuke parou de repente, fazendo com que Ino e Naruto colidissem com ele e o derrubassem no chão.

-Seu idiota por que parou de repente? – gritou Naruto irritado enquanto massageava a cabeça.

-Será que não percebe que estamos andando em círculos – analisou Sasuke – esse castelo é na verdade um labirinto para confundir quem entrar aqui.

-Ah Sasuke você é tão inteligente – disse Ino com os olhos brilhantes.

-Nesse caso... – Naruto levantou-se e ficou de frente para a parede – vamos abrir uma trilha.

Num movimento rápido Sasuke deteve o punho de Naruto que já estava prestes a acertar a dura parede de pedras do castelo.

-Não seja burro, quer chamar a atenção – alertou Sasuke – podem haver soldados nos observando nesse exato momento ou ainda podem haver armadilhas ocultas.

-Ah Sasuke você é tão inteligente – elogiou Ino novamente

-Será que só sabe falar isso – irritou-se Naruto cruzando os braços

-Olha aqui seu moleque... – Ino não havia gostado da reclamação de Naruto – porque você não vai pelo outro lado, e eu e o Sasuke vamos por este – disse apontando a outra extremidade do corredor.

-Vocês dois me irritam – disse Naruto desanimado - preferia ter ficado na outra equipe, tô certo. – disse colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

-Ainda há tempo, basta apenas sair do castelo – o que Ino queria mesmo era ter uma oportunidade de ficar a sós com Sasuke.

-Calem a boca vocês dois – gritou Sasuke que por sua vez tudo o que queria era terminar logo com a missão – vamos continuar juntos, será mais seguro.

Ainda que contrariados Naruto e Ino continuaram seguindo Sasuke, talvez houvesse o corredor pudesse conduzi-los até alguma sala, afinal uma hora toda aquela extensão de corredor teria que ter um fim; e também se fosse mesmo um labirinto não saberiam como sair dele, por isso a saída foi continuar em frente.

Sakura já estava exausta pelo esforço físico em se esquivar dos ataques dos guardas, Shikamaru e Chouji também não estavam em melhores condições do que ela; haviam passado duas horas desde que chegaram ao local, teriam ainda mais uma hora pela frente antes de voltarem à aldeia; a situação, no entanto, parecia controlada. Estavam escondidos nas copas das árvores do bosque enquanto alguns homens os procuravam, os membros da equipe de apoio mantinham contato visual o tempo todo.

De repente tudo se tornou silencioso, já não escutavam os burburinhos dos guardas que percorriam a floresta e isso começou a preocupar Sakura, seu coração batia num ritmo acelerado, não sabia o que esperar e nem qual seria o próximo passo; ao olhar para o castelo viu ao longe a figura de um homem alto caminhar em direção a porta de entrada do castelo. Não podia permitir que o homem entrasse no castelo afinal tinha quase certeza que Sasuke, Naruto e Ino ainda não haviam saído de lá; Sakura pulou da árvore e saiu correndo em direção ao homem em pleno campo aberto; a jovem ninja atirou uma kunai contra o homem que desviou com facilidade sem mesmo se virar e antes que ela pudesse raciocinar o homem apareceu na suas costas.

-O que temos aqui? – perguntou o homem com uma voz gélida que fez Sakura se arrepiar – uma garotinha brincando de ninja.

Sakura deu um salto e virou-se para encarar o homem, e sob a luz da lua viu a face do homem que estava encoberta por uma máscara negra; negra como a roupa que usava e cobria cada centímetro de seu corpo, única parte visível eram seus olhos negros como a noite. Da floresta Chouji e Shikamaru observavam Sakura, sem opção saíram de seu esconderijo e correram até Sakura para ajuda-la afinal não podiam deixar uma garota lutar sozinha; e acima de tudo haviam prometido ajuda-la.

Dessa vez foi Naruto quem parou de correr, ao perceber isso Sasuke e Ino pararam também, Naruto olhou para cima por algum tempo em silêncio.

-Precisamos sair daqui o quanto antes – disse Naruto num tom de voz de preocupação.

-Como pretende sair da aqui se não encontramos o maldito pergaminho ainda, Naruto – disse Ino irritada uma vez que lhe pareceu uma estupidez o que o garoto dissera.

-Está preocupado com os demais? – perguntou Sasuke que havia percebido a verdadeira razão dele ter dito aquilo.

-Sim... eles podem estar precisando da nossa ajuda - no fundo algo dizia a Naruto que as coisas com Shikamaru, Chouji e Sakura não estavam nada bem.

-Temos que continuar – disse Sasuki frio – a nossa missão é recuperar o pergaminho e a deles distrair os guardas.

Naruto não gostou da maneira fria que Sasuke falara, mas no fundo sabia que Sasuke tinha razão; ainda assim por um breve momento exitou em continuar a percorrer o corredor sem fim, algo dentro dele dizia para ele sair do castelo em busca dos demais, mas seu senso de dever falou mais alto e preferiu ignorar a incomoda sensação que sentia. Continuou a correr pelo interminável corredor em busca do pergaminho sagrado, o quanto antes terminassem a missão mais rápido poderiam sair daquele lugar.

Na aldeia da Folha Kakashi e Asuma esperavam ansiosos por seus pupilos quando o grande Hokage aparece para eles. Ambos ficaram atônicos perante a presença do Hokage, e se perguntam o que ele estava fazendo ali.

-Quero que vão atrás de suas equipes – ordenou o Hokage que esboçava uma expressão de preocupação e temor em seu rosto – Creio que cometi um grande engano! – disse com pesar.

-Grande Hokage o que quer dizer? – perguntou Kakashi que começava a ficar preocupado.

-Os soldados são apenas uma distração, o castelo está protegido por um shinobi muito poderoso.

-Que tipo de shinobi? – perguntou Asuma

-Não tenho muitas informações a respeito desse shinobi que protege o castelo, mas parece que suas habilidades e poderes podem ser comparados ao de um ANBU.

-Temos que ir ajuda-los o quanto antes, eles ainda não estão prontos para uma missão desse nível – disse Asuma que a essa altura já estava mais do preocupado com a segurança dos garotos.

Kakashi permanecia sério e pensativo era realmente o tipo de situação para qual os jovens não estavam preparados, ainda mais sendo que tinham poucas informações sobre o tipo de ninja que iriam enfrentar. Sem mais demoras Kakashi e Asuma, deixaram suas perguntas sobre toda a missão e como o grande Hokage obtivera essa informação do shinobi que guarda o castelo para serem questionadas depois; eles simplesmente partiram da Aldeia da Folha em busca de suas equipes.

-Asuma você vai atrás da Sakura, do Shikamaru e do Chouji; e eu vou buscar o Sasuke, o Naruto e a Ino.

Kakashi sentia que havia mais possibilidades desse shinobi 'especial' estar com os garotos que estavam dentro do castelo do que com os outros que estavam na parte externa, por isso preferiu ele mesmo ir ver de perto esse misterioso shinobi.

Shikamaru atirou duas kunais contra o homem e Chouji três shurikens, mas com uma habilidade incrível e quase sem se movimentar o homem escapou das afiadas armas, Sakura aproveitou a oportunidade da distração do homem para ataca-lo de frente, mas com um movimento rápido de braço este a jogou longe. A garota rolou arranhando-se nas pequenas pedras que havia sobre a superfície do terreno

Shikamaru tentou uma nova investida, entretanto antes que pudesse se aproximar, o homem evocou um poderoso jutsu. Sakura levantou-se e observou que da terra surgiram raios de luz azuis, e quando estes raios brilharam mais forte, cegando-os, a terra começou tremer e uma imensa cratera abriu debaixo dos pés do homem; a força do impacto da terra sendo explodida fez com que Chouji e Shikamaru voassem até colidirem de costas contra as árvores do bosque e Sakura foi atirada até próxima a beirada do abismo. Com dificuldade eles ergueram a cabeça e incrivelmente viram que o homem não havia sofrido nenhum arranhão.

-Crianças! – riu o homem – mandaram crianças para fazer o trabalho sujo...- o homem olhou para os três garotos que mal tinham forças para se reerguerem – estão protegendo seus companheiros que estão lá dentro, não é mesmo?

Sakura o olhou com ódio, novamente sentiu-se fraca, afinal Sasuke e Naruto já teriam derrubado esse ninja com apenas um golpe; indiferente a isso o homem continuou caminhando em direção a entrada do castelo.

-Não será tão fácil nos derrotar – disse Sakura fazendo um grande esforço para se levantar.

-Fique onde está garotinha, se não quiser morrer – advertiu o homem – já está bem machucada – o homem viu que as suas costas Shikamaru e Chouji também se reerguiam – então querem continuar lutando até a morte? – perguntou

-Acho que não podemos mais desistir – disse Shikamaru um tanto desanimado, lutar até a morte não era algo que o deixava muito emocionado, mas o que faria diante daquela situação?

-Você vai ver com que está lidando – esbravejou Chouji que incrivelmente não estava comendo.

-Completaremos a nossa missão – disse Sakura com orgulho empunhando sua kunai – custe o que custar.

Sakura começou a correr em direção ao homem, e usou o jutsu clone das sombras para confundir o homem, mas habilmente se desviou de todos os clones das sombras sem tocar-los, até que acertou em cheio um soco no estômago da verdadeira Sakura que caiu de joelhos aos seus pés. Shikamaru e Chouji correram para ajudar a nova parceira, entretanto o homem usando o mesmo jutsu dos raios de luzes que saiam da terra o homem voltou a jogar os garotos para longe, arremessando Shikamaru e Chouji contra as árvores, porém dessa vez o impacto foi mais forte deixando-os atordoados. Sakura foi novamente arremessada para próximo ao principio só que dessa vez caiu ainda mais próxima a beirada, a garota sentia-se perder as últimas forças que lhe restavam, mas sua determinação em não permitir que o homem entrasse no castelo era maior do que a dor física que agora sentia.

Naruto deteve-se mais uma vez, um calafrio percorreu-lhe a espinha, era uma sensação engraçada a que estava sentindo, nunca se sentira daquela forma; era tão estranha como difícil de descrever. Depois de percorrerem o longo corredor haviam chegado a uma imensa sala toda revestida de ouro, no centro da sala havia uma mesinha e em cima dela um pergaminho dentro de uma caixa de vidro.

-Finalmente encontramos o pergaminho – disse Ino alegre.

-Vamos pega-lo e sair logo daqui – disse Naruto caminhando em direção ao pergaminho, tudo o que mais desejava naquela noite era terminar a missão para poder encontrar-se com os demais companheiros, e poderem irem para casa juntos.

-Antes que pudesse dar mais do que dois passos Sasuke o deteve.

-Pode haver uma armadilha – alertou Sasuke, será que não percebeu que as coisas foram muito fácil até agora?

Realmente a única coisa que haviam feito foi percorrer o corredor de pedra, não havia inimigos e nem armadilhas, realmente a missão estava fácil demais e isso não agradava Sasuke que sempre havia aprendido a esperar pelo pior.

Sakura apoiou-se em suas mãos tentou levantar-se novamente e lançou um olhar certeiro para Shikamaru que entendera a mensagem.

Shikamaru e Chouji voltaram a se levantar e caminharam mais próximos do homem. Alguns soldados começaram a sair da floresta.

-Eu cuido deles – disse Chouji, então Shikamaru continuou.

Sakura reunindo suas últimas forças levantou-se.

-"Eu não consigo mais lutar, não tenho mais forças para evocar qualquer jutsu... essa é a minha última oportunidade" – pensou em desespero estava acuada, viu o homem caminhando em sua direção, mas não deixou-se intimidar.

-Ainda tem forças para ficar de pé garotinha? – perguntou irônico

-Vou me levantar quantas vezes for preciso – disse correndo com os punhos cerrados em direção ao homem.

Num movimento rápido o homem imobilizou as duas mãos de Sakura segurando-a pelos pulsos, a garota sorriu triunfante; o homem a olhou com curiosidade.

-Por que está rindo? – perguntou irritado

-Porque você caiu no meu jutsu de amarração da sombra – disse Shikamaru que estava atrás do homem 'prendendo' sua sombra.

Nessa hora foi o homem que riu.

-Crianças tolas acha que isso é o suficiente para me derrotarem? – gritou e sem que ele fizesse nenhum gesto com as mãos os mesmos raios de luz azul começaram a sair da terra.

Com o novo tremor de terra Shikamaru não foi capaz de manter seu jutsu por mais tempo soltando a sombra do homem, mas Sakura não soltou dele e usando suas últimas forças o segurou enquanto a terra abaixo deles explodia; ambos foram arremessados para a beirada do abismo, fazendo com que a garota finalmente soltasse o homem; Sakura caiu desacordada no chão, o pedaço de terra próximo ao abismo não suportando os tantos estremeceres da terra seguidos acabou rompendo bem no ponto onde o homem e Sakura estavam, sem tempo para escapar os dois caíram no abismo.


	6. CAP 6 A PERDA DE UMA PESSOA ESPECIAL

CAP 6 – A PERDA DE UMA PESSOA ESPECIAL 

Naruto sentiu novamente um frio percorre-lhe a espinha, só que dessa vez o arrepio veio acompanhado de um terrível enjôo.

Naruto, Sasuke e Ino encontravam-se numa situação delicada, não sabiam o que fariam, era preciso arriscar e pegar o pergaminho.

-Eu vou buscar o pergaminho – disse Naruto confiante.

-Não – impediu Sasuke – eu sou mais rápido.

-Huh! Eu posso fazer isso – disse Naruto confiante, mas logo seu sorriso de confiança desapareceu de seu rosto – se algo acontecer a você... vai deixar alguém muito triste – disse Naruto referindo-se a Sakura, uma vez que sabia o quanto a garota gostava de Sasuke.

Sasuke ficou surpreso com o que Naruto dissera, e balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo para que Naruto fosse em seu lugar, já que isso parecia tão importante para ele; Ino também estava surpresa, pois acreditava que Naruto se referia a ela.

Naruto começou a caminhar lentamente pelo salão, não se importava com o que pudesse acontecer; decidira poupar Sasuke por ela, Sakura, não gostava de vê-la triste, ainda mais por causa de Sasuke; enquanto a ele poucos se importariam se alguma coisa acontecesse a ele. O jovem ninja aproximou-se do vidro onde estava o pergaminho sagrado, e erguendo cuidadosamente o vidro pegou o pergaminho.

-Enfim os encontrei – ecoou uma voz as suas costas, fazendo Naruto se arrepiar.

Naruto deixou o vidro cair no chão, e este se partiu em milhares de pedaços; lentamente ele virou a cabeça em direção a voz, e ficou chocado quando viu a porta do salão ao lado de Sasuke e Ino, Kakashi.

-O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou irritado assim que se recuperou do choque.

-Eu vim busca-los – disse com um sorriso no rosto

-Não disse que a missão era para ser realizada sozinhos – questionou Ino

-Ocorreu um imprevisto – Kakashi olhou para as mãos de Naruto que segurava o pergaminho – encontraram o pergaminho, ótimo! – disse abrindo um sorriso.

-Que tipo de imprevisto? – perguntou Sasuke

-Parece que havia um shinobi muito poderoso que guardava o castelo, mas parece que a informação era falsa – disse olhando ao redor.

-E quanto aos outros? – perguntou Naruto preocupado

-Asuma foi atrás deles, agora vamos voltar a aldeia da folha.

-Finalmente – Ino estava aliviada com tal fato, não gostara da missão que pareceu-lhe chata e monótona.

Na verdade, nenhum dos três havia gostado da missão, afinal a única coisa que fizeram foi percorrer uma longa extensão de corredor e depois pegar o pergaminho; algo estranhamente fácil demais para uma missão ninja daquela categoria. Entretanto pensaram que o motivo pelo qual Kakashi os mandara sozinhos era justamente pelo fato da missão não oferecer risco algum.

Asuma ficou chocado ao ver a parte da frente do castelo, parecia um campo de batalha, haviam muitos soldados no chão e entre eles estavam seus pupilos Shikamaru e Chouji que caminhavam com dificuldade.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou aos garotos

-Um ninja apareceu... ele era muito forte, mas conseguimos derrota-lo – explicou Shikamaru em poucas palavras.

-E onde está a garota do Kakashi?

-Houve silêncio entre Shikamaru e Chouji.

-Onde está a garota? – voltou a perguntar Asuma num tom de nervosismo

Chouji apontou para o abismo.

-Ela e o ninja caíram do precipício – respondeu Shikamaru

Asuma olhou os dois pupilos por algum tempo, e depois voltou seu olhar para o abismo, caminhou até a sua beirada e tentou ver algo lá embaixo, mas a escuridão o impedia de ver qualquer coisa.

-Tem alguém aí embaixo? – perguntou ao abismo, e sua voz ecoou – Sakura... Sakura...

No entanto a única resposta que tinha de volta era a sua própria voz ecoada, pelo som do eco o abismo deveria ser muito profundo, e se Sakura estava tão machucada quanto Shikamaru e Chouji ela com certeza não tinha sobrevivido a queda.

-Vamos voltar para a aldeia da folha – disse aos pupilos.

Asuma encontrava-se agora com uma difícil missão nas mãos, contar ao Kakashi e aos demais sobre a garota; ainda que a morte fosse encarada com certa naturalidade pela elite ninja era sempre difícil ver perder-se a vida de uma jovem ninja promissora.

Kakashi os havia encontrado, Sasuke, Naruto e Ino aguardavam ansiosos na entrada da aldeia da folha, a chegada de seus companheiros, eles haviam retornado pela parte de trás do castelo, e por isso não os haviam encontrado pelo caminho. A demora de Asuma em trazer os demais já estava preocupando Kakashi.

Do meio da escuridão da noite surge Asuma junto a Shikamaru e Chouji que estavam visivelmente bem machucados e caminhavam com dificuldade, os três vinham com cabisbaixos e o olhar triste.

-Que bom que finalmente chegaram – recepcionou Kakashi.

-Onde está a Sakura? – perguntou Naruto que foi o primeiro a notar a falta da companheira de equipe.

O silêncio tomou conta do local.

-Onde está a Sakura? – perguntou Naruto novamente impaciente – Por que ela não veio com vocês?

-Eles encontraram com o shinobi...mas conseguiram derrota-lo – disse Asuma triste, embora estivesse muito orgulhoso do trabalho de equipe realizado pelos três – Kakashi eu sinto muito pela Sakura.

-Não, a Sakura não pode ser – disse Kakashi com pesar

Todos estavam em silêncio e expressavam tristeza no olhar, a primeira reação fora de incredulidade do que haviam acabado de escutar, não podiam acreditar que Sakura estivesse morta, mas o olhar triste de Shikamaru e Chouji não deixavam margem para dúvidas.

Naruto aproximou-se de Shikamaru e ergueu-o pela blusa.

-Escuta aqui. Onde está a Sakura? – seus olhos estavam vermelhos e demonstravam uma raiva imensa – Era seu trabalho cuidar dela...

-Naruto isso não vai traze-la de volta – repreendeu Kakashi ao ver que o garoto estava um tanto alterado.

Naruto soltou Shikamaru e virou-se para Kakashi

-Missão sozinhos... separar as equipes – gritou – Se a Sakura estivesse comigo e com o Sasuke isso não teria acontecido.

-Não adianta ficar tentando encontrar culpados – tentou consolar Kakashi - essa é uma missão ninja de verdade.

-Não diga mais nada, não quero escutar – interrompeu Naruto cruzando os braços.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou Ino que tinham os olhos marejados - como a Sakura...

-A Sakura morreu para protege-los – disse Shikamaru em disparada

Os olhares de todos recaíram sobre Chouji e Shikamaru.

-Havíamos despistado os guardas – Shikamaru começou a contar - quando um homem começou a caminhar em direção ao castelo, Sakura foi a primeira a sair do esconderijo a fim de impedi-lo de entrar no castelo...

-O homem nos atacou com um jutsu estranho, era raios de luz azuis que saiam da terra e depois a terra explodia e nos lançava para longe – continuou Chouji

-Já estávamos quase sem forças para continuar, mas ainda assim tentamos mais uma vez. Chouji tentou deter os guardas que voltavam da floresta; Sakura tentou distrair o homem e eu usei meu jutsu de amarração de sombras... – Shikamaru fez uma pequena pausa na narrativa – no começo estava tudo bem, mas sem usar as mãos o homem voltou a invocar o mesmo jutsu... Sakura agarrou-se a ele para impedi-lo de fugir e ambos foram lançados até beira do precipício... a terra não agüentou e o homem que nos atacou e Sakura cairam... nós não pudemos salvá-la.

Incrivelmente Naruto permaneceu quieto durante todo o relato de Shikamaru e Chouji; sem se pronunciar quanto ao caso Sasuke virou as costas e foi embora.

-Sasuke – chamou Ino num tom de voz baixo, mas este não se deteve e desapareceu em meio as sombras da noite.

Naruto que escutara toda a história calado sentia que não havia nada mais a ser dito ou feito Sakura estava morta, ainda que lhe custasse acreditar; ele começou a caminhar lentamente de volta para a aldeia.

-Naruto – chamou Kakashi.

Sem virar-se para responder Naruto apenas disse.

-Eu preciso de um tempo sozinho.

Kakashi o olhou com pena, afinal sabia o quanto Naruto gostava da Sakura, mais do que gostava, a amava, ainda que nunca houvesse acreditado que esse amor um dia vingaria.

Naruto caminhou pelas ruas desertas da aldeia da folha, ruas desertas e frias; ele estava sozinho como sempre estivera toda a sua vida, não entendia porquê todas as pessoas que ele amava tinham que deixa-lo, a única coisa que ele mais desejava era nunca mais estar sozinho. Pensou em Sakura, mesmo que ela não o amasse que preferisse o Sasuke, mesmo assim ele gostava muito dela, não que ela fosse a garota mais bonita da aldeia da folha ou mesmo a mais popular, gostava dela porque ela era espontânea, companheira e tinha um brilho no olhar que iluminava qualquer um que estivesse perto dela, um brilho que naquela noite já não brilhava mais. Será que Sasuke alguma vez notara aquele brilho que irradiava dos olhos da garota? Ou será que ele estava muito ocupado pensando em seus próprios assuntos egoístas para notar isso? Definitivamente Sasuke jamais olhara para Sakura com admiração como ela olhava para ele.

As estrelas começavam a desaparecer no céu, logo seria manhã, e o sol iluminaria toda a aldeia da folha, mas para Naruto o dia seria sombrio e chuvoso: sombrio porque já não havia mais o sol que iluminava seus dias e chuvoso pelas gotas que cairiam, mas não seriam as gotas de água caem do céu, e sim pelas gotas de água que caem dos seus olhos de quem chora.

**0000000**

**COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA**

**Todos ficam tristes com a morte de Sakura, e agora o que vai acontecer na Aldeia da Folha sem ela?**

**Florinecordeiro – calma, calma eu continuo**

**Anjo Setsuna – parar num ponto agonizante é uma ótima estratégia para os leitores ficarem curiosos para lerem a continuação...**

**Sakusasuke – acho que ela não vai mais voltar, sinto muito. **


	7. CAP 7 SEM VOCÊ

**CAP 7 – SEM VOCÊ**

Assim como Naruto previra o dia amanheceu triste e chuvoso, a chuva que caia sobre a pequena aldeia da folha não era capaz de lavar a dor que todos sentiam naquele momento.

Kakashi se encontrava diante do grande Hokage em mãos trazia o troféu da missão ninja da noite passada: o pergaminho sagrado. O Sr. Kodah também estava presente e olhava ansioso para o pergaminho que estava nas mãos de Kakashi, Asuma estava ao lado do sensei da equipe 7, mas esse nada dissera desde o momento que entrara na sala do Hokage.

Kakashi deu três passos para frente se aproximando da mesa onde o grande Hokage estava sentado, sem dizer nada jogou o pergaminho sagrado sobre a mesa, o velho senhor sentado a sua frente cruzou as mãos e o olhou com um olhar de sabedoria.

-Kakashi sinto muito pela perda de sua aluna – lamentou o Hokage

-Perdemos uma grande promessa da academia... – limitou-se a dizer.

Diferente dos aspirantes a ninjas Kakashi já havia realizado muitas missões e já havia perdido muitos companheiros nessas missões; mas do que ninguém sabia como era difícil enfrentar a dor da perda de um companheiro. No entanto tantas batalhas e missões arriscadas e ver tantas pessoas serem mortas a sua frente o haviam transformando numa pessoa um tanto fria; não que não tivesse sentimento, mas apenas que sabia reprimi-los a sua maneira. É engraçado como ver tanto sofrimento pode deixar as pessoas insensíveis a isso, parecendo que são imunes a qualquer tipo de dor ocasionada por um sentimento.

-As equipes completaram a missão – finalizou Asuma

-Perfeito – disse o senhor que havia contratado a missão – enfim tenho de volta a minha família o pergaminho que pertenceu a meu avô – o homem sorriu satisfeito, e logo avançou para tocar no artefato que repousava sobre a mesa do Hokage.

Kakashi o olhou com curiosidade e algo o despertou.

-"O que será que há de tão especial nesse pergaminho?" – questionou-se a si mesmo.

Realmente era difícil compreender porque um pedaço de papiro velho estava tão bem guardado; e não ter a resposta para isso era algo que o intrigava.

A chuva havia cessado, gotas de água já não caiam mais do céu, restavam apenas agora as ruas molhadas da aldeia da folha; Naruto caminhava cabisbaixo por essas ruas molhadas, todos o olhavam curiosos e isso já o estava incomodando, não sabia dizer o porque as pessoas da aldeia que sempre o ignoraram agora pareciam que só tinham olhos para ele. Não queria que as pessoas o vissem, queria apenas ficar sozinho para que assim pudesse curar a sua própria ferida, uma ferida interna que ao contrário das externas parecia que não iria cicatrizar jamais, e que sempre sangraria ao ser tocada.

Pouco a pouco Naruto afastou-se do centro da aldeia, a chuva havia afastado muitas pessoas das ruas, e apenas algumas andavam de um lado ao outro carregando sacos de comida ou simplesmente se locomovendo.

Naruto escutou passos apressados vindo em sua direção, deteve-se e ao virar viu o neto do antigo Hokage: Konohamaru.

-Naruto eu sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu com a Sakura – disse apressadamente quase sem engolir ar para respirar.

-Obrigado Konohamaru – agradeceu Naruto

O pequeno garoto olhou triste para Naruto, oposto das outras vezes em que agradecia alguma coisa, Naruto não sorriu, e sem dizer mais nada continuou a sua caminhava pelas ruas molhadas da Aldeia da Folha; essa era uma jornada que parecia que não teria final. Konohamaru o viu se afastar pouco a pouco, e sentiu-se triste pelo amigo e 'mestre'.

Ao longe Hinata, Shino e Kiba observavam o andar triste de Naruto; Kiba e Shino pareciam indiferentes a situação, mas Hinata mostrava um olhar de tristeza e solidariedade pelo garoto.

-"Naruto... você tem que ser forte, mais do que nunca batalha"- desejou Hinata em pensamento – "queria poder ter palavras para te consolar".

No entanto não apenas Hinata não tinha essas palavras de consolo como também as demais pessoas da aldeia da folha não as tinham; afinal o que se poderia dizer ou fazer diante de uma situação como essa? Os mais sábios talvez dissessem que a morte é parte natural da vida, os poetas escreveriam uma poesia com seus mais profundos sentimentos, os cantores cantariam seus lamentos por toda à noite e as pessoas comuns, como Naruto, simplesmente abaixaram suas cabeças e prosseguiriam em sua jornada.

Outro que também estava sofrendo com a perda da Sakura era Lee; Gai o havia informado da morte da garota, e desde do momento que soubera não havia parado de chorar. Recolhido em um canto da varanda da academia, com as pernas encolhidas junto ao corpo Lee deixava que suas lágrimas falassem por ele; Gai o observava em silêncio, mas a insistência do garoto em continuar chorando já o estava irritando, afinal um ninja deveria ser forte e não demonstrar sentimentos, essa era uma regra ninja, no entanto tanto Gai como qualquer outro sensei sabiam que para os jovens aspirantes ainda era complicado aprender a lidar com as emoções, e esperançosos que a vida ninja os ensinasse sobre o quanto os sentimentos podem prejudicar uma missão não se importam muito com o fato dos pupilos mostrarem abertamente seus sentimentos.

Gai estava disposto a ensinar a Lee sobre os sentimentos e este era o momento ideal.

-Lee, fique de pé – ordenou Gai

O jovem ninja ergueu a cabeça para olhar o sensei, e sem questionar o obedeceu. Gai olhou o pupilo, e antes que Lee pudesse ter qualquer reação deu-lhe um soco no rosto fazendo o garoto atingir a parede abrindo um buraco na madeira.

-Não seja fraco, Lee – disse Gai com altivez, lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto – Não deixe os sentimentos se sobreporem a sua força.

Lee se levantou com dificuldade e passando a manga da blusa nos olhos limpou as lágrimas que molhavam seu rosto.

-Sim Gai-sensei – respondeu o jovem ainda num tom choroso

-Esse é o verdadeiro espírito ninja – disse Gai com altivez

-Gai-sensei – disse Lee tentando sorrir

-Lee...

-Gai-sensei

-Lee

-Gai-sensei

-Lee

-Gai-sensei... eu não consigo eu gostava muito da Sakura

Novamente Gai atinge o aluno com um soco abrindo um buraco ainda maior na parede de madeira.

-Lee será que não escutou o que eu disse!!! – gritou furioso, mas logo se acalmou ao ver o garoto erguer-se com dificuldade - "Você ainda tem muito que aprender da vida" – completou em pensamento, ainda que tentasse animar o garoto sabia que no fundo nunca era fácil superar a morte de uma pessoa querida – Lee vamos para casa, sem treinos por 2 dias.

Realmente talvez ainda não fosse o tempo de ensinar a Lee essa preciosa lição; essa era a mais difícil lição ninja a ser aprendida, e essa lição não se podia ensinar para os alunos eram eles que tinham que aprender sozinhos.

Kakashi e Asuma haviam saído da sala do grande Hokage e se encontravam num jardim na parte externa do local.

-Kakashi o que vai fazer com seus garotos? – perguntou Asuma

-Vai ser difícil para eles enfrentarem a morte da Sakura... ainda mais para o Naruto.

-Eu conversei com Chouji e Shikamaru e eles me contaram sobre o shinobi... – começou a relatar Asuma – eles me contaram ele tinha um jutsu um tanto incomum, disseram que esse shinobi era capaz de fazer raios azuis surgirem da terra e depois que esses raios brilhavam mais forte a terra explodia...

-Hum interessante – retrucou Kakashi que nunca ouvira falar de um shinobi com tal poder.

-Será que o Senhor Kodah sabia sobre esse shinobi? – questionou pela primeira vez Asuma.

Kakashi pensou por um algum tempo e sentiu uma revolta interna enorme ao pensar que o homem sabia sobre a existência desse shinobi e nada lhes dissera deixando que eles enviassem os garotos tão inexperientes para uma missão tão arriscada.

-"Acho melhor investigar isso" – pensou consigo mesmo.

Sem dizer nada a Asuma, Kakashi foi embora. Partiu em busca de informações sobre o shinobi, o homem que os contratou e o pergaminho sagrado; estava disposto a descobrir a relação dos três.

Ino estava sentada no topo de uma das casas de aldeia ao lado de sua equipe, a garota briguenta e de personalidade forte estava calada e tristonha; a perda da amiga de infância a havia chocado.

-Hey Ino por que você está tão chateada? – perguntou Shikamaru – Pensei que você e a Sakura não se suportavam...

-Seu idiota, eu e a Sakura éramos... éramos apenas concorrentes pelo amor do Sasuke...

-Agora o Sasuke é só seu – analisou Shikamaru

-Não tem mais graça – disse num tom de voz meloso - ... Shikamaru o que aconteceu durante a batalha?

Shikamaru e Chouji já estavam cansados de responder a essa pergunta, todos vinham até eles apenas para saber detalhes da luta.

-Já contei que apareceu um cara muito estranho que explodia a terra, estávamos quase perdendo mas conseguimos virar o jogo para o nosso lado, só que a Sakura e o homem caíram do abismo.

-Vocês viram o corpo dela, hein? – questionou – como sabem que ela está morta?

-Ninguém sobreviveria a uma queda daquelas, mesmo sendo um ninja... – disse Chouji que finalmente parara de comer para falar

-Mas ainda pode haver esperança, não é mesmo? – Ino ainda tinha esperanças que amiga estivesse viva.

-Desencana Ino, Sakura jamais sobreviveria a uma queda daquela altura.

Ino olhou triste para Shikamaru.

-A Sakura era insuportável, mas ela vai fazer muita falta... – disse Ino por fim deixando transparecer uma lágrima que caia de seu rosto.

Cinco dias se passaram desde a noite em que Sakura falecera, e nada havia mudado naqueles dias; Sasuke pouco era visto, assim como Kakashi que parecia ocupado demais com alguma coisa particular, e Naruto andava o dia todo pela aldeia da folha e a noite se recolhia em seu quarto sem falar com ninguém.

Naquela manhã não fora diferente depois de caminhar por metade da aldeia Naruto chegou a entrada do aldeia, e novamente a imagem de Sakura lhe veio a mente.

"Estarei te esperando no local marcado – disse Sakura num tom gentil e amigo, um tom bem diferente do qual costumava a tratar Naruto comumente."

Aquelas palavras não saiam de sua mente e isso o fazia lembrar o tempo todo que ela não estava ali esperando por ele na noite da missão, ela não viera, Sakura havia rompido sua promessa. Naruto sentiu uma presença a suas costas, e não demorou para que reconhecesse quem era que estava atrás dele.

-O que quer aqui? – perguntou secamente sem se virar.

-Está triste pela Sakura? – perguntou Sasuke que mantinha as mãos no bolso e olhava para Naruto.

A resposta para a pergunta parecia bem óbvia.

-E quanto a você Sasuke? Está triste? – perguntou irônico.

-Sei que pensa que eu não me importava com a Sakura...- abaixou o tom de voz - mas não é verdade.

Ainda sem se virar para encarar o companheiro de equipe, Naruto cerrou os punhos e os comprimiu.

-Eu sempre me perguntei porque ela gostava de um idiota como você... mas acho que nunca vou saber a resposta.

Naruto levantou a cabeça e deu dois passos para frente.

-A Sakura também se preocupava com você – ao escutar as palavras de Sasuke, Naruto parou de andar e virou-se para encara-lo - Naruto, antes de nos separarmos naquela noite... Sakura veio falar comigo – começou Sasuke.

Naruto se lembrava de ter os vistos juntos naquela noite, e em seu peito ainda era possível sentir o ardor das chamas que queimaram seu coração ao vê-los; lembrava-se também de que escutara Sakura pedir para Sasuke que se cuidasse, ela estava sempre preocupada com ele, mas ele nunca se preocupara com ela. Naruto apenas balançou a cabeça num sinal positivo e Sasuke continuou.

-Ela pediu que cuidasse de você.

-O que? – Naruto não acreditava que Sakura estivesse preocupada com ele

-Me disse que não confiava muito em deixar você numa missão sozinho, já que você era imprudente e cabeça-oca.

Estranhamente as palavras de Sasuke somente lhe causaram mais dor, não lhe servira de consolo saber o quanto Sakura estava preocupada com ele naquela noite, e como ele deixara que ela morresse.

-Obrigado Sasuke – agradeceu Naruto e voltando a virar-se continuou a caminhar.

O sol já estava quase se pondo, mais um dia havia se passado sem que Kakashi obtivesse alguma informação sobre o shinobi misterioso; já havia conversado com quase todos os aldeões e também com alguns caixeiros viajantes da aldeia da folha a fim de saber se alguém já ouvira falar num shinobi com aqueles poderes, mas nada resultou útil.

-"Parece que esse shinobi é tão misterioso quanto a sua identidade. Será que ele pertence a algum país vizinho?"- ia perguntando-se em pensamento enquanto lia mais um capítulo de sua série de novelas preferida, nos últimos dias essa era a única coisa que o distraia e relaxava – "Acho melhor checar fora da Aldeia da Folha, já perdi muito tempo aqui"

Kakashi fechou seu livro e guardou-o; ao olhar para o alto viu Naruto sentando no telhado de uma das casas da aldeia. Saltou pelos telhados próximos a fim de chegar até o local.

-Então está aqui – disse Kakashi se aproximando do pupilo que pareceu nem dar importância para a sua chegada.

Kakashi o olhou de soslaio, o garoto permaneceu imóvel sentado de costas para o sensei, não estava a fim de conversar, e Kakashi sabia o porquê; realmente a morte de Sakura fora algo inesperado para ele, além disso, Naruto não estava acostumado a enfrentar a perda de pessoas queridas, se é que possível alguém de acostumar a isso, por isso sofria muito. Kakashi sentou-se ao lado do pupilo e começou a olhar para o horizonte onde os últimos raios de sol brilhavam.

-Naruto... sabia que a flor de cerejeira (sakura) é um tipo de flor efêmera – Naruto virou-se para olha-lo, e Kakashi continuou filosofando – na Idade Média a vida dos samurais era comparada a vida de uma flor de cerejeira... na primavera elas enchem as copas das árvores e trazendo beleza e alegria, no entanto possuem um tempo de vida muito curto.

Naruto encarou seu sensei com pesar, e ao vê-lo ali a sua frente soube que não era o único que sofria pela morte da garota, ainda que não deixasse transparecer seus sentimentos Kakashi também sofria com a perda da pupila.

-Sensei eu... – Naruto nunca soubera muito bem usar as palavras, mas mesmo assim as usava, entretanto naquele momento pareceu-lhe que as palavras lhe faltavam a boca.

-Naruto, eu sei que você e o Sasuke estão sofrendo com toda essa situação, por isso decidi dar-lhes um tempo – disse Kakashi e Naruto apenas assentiu com a cabeça – Eu vou viajar alguns dias, mas em breve estarei de volta a aldeia da folha até lá vocês podem descansar.

Sem esperar a resposta do pupilo Kakashi desapareceu, deixando Naruto intrigado com o que ele dissera. E naquele instante pela primeira vez em tantos dias lhe ocorrerá uma idéia a qual não havia pensando antes.

-"A Sakura está morta... foi o que disseram aqueles dois imbecis do Shikamaru e do Chouji... hum..." Eu vou investigar isso pessoalmente, tô certo! - disse levantando-se.

Naruto resolveu ir ver pessoalmente o local onde ocorra a batalha na noite anterior, afinal ficar se lamentando não estava ajudando em nada; somente acreditaria que Sakura estava morta se visse o corpo da jovem com seus próprios olhos.

**COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA**

**Que capitulo mais depre... Finalmente o Naruto parou de se lamentar e resolveu tomar uma atitude. O que será que ele vai encontrar por lá?... No próximo capitulo uma nova personagem surge na historia **

**Para quem já conhece as minhas fics sabe que eu sempre coloco alguma curiosidade cultural no meio delas. E não é porque a fic é de Naruto que seria diferente, dessa forma os leitores podem aprender enqto lêem a minha história. A curiosidade dessa história fica por conta da flor de cerejeira ou como é chamada no Japão: sakura.**

**As sakuras começam a desabrochar nas árvores no sul do Japão, em Okinawa, e vão em direção ao norte, até Hokkaido. O fenômeno, que dura dois meses e se "move" como uma onda, é chamado Sakura zansen e significa, literalmente, linha de frente das cerejeiras. Os grandes apreciadores da flor fazem roteiros turísticos que acompanham a transformação da paisagem; isso aí alguns fazem até piquiniqui para acompanhar o evento que é anunciado pelos meteorologistas que prevêem quando as flores vão desabrochar em cada região.**

**A LENDA**

**Reza a lenda que uma princesa desceu dos céus e aterrissou em uma cerejeira. Acredita-se então que o nome sakura, na verdade, é derivado do nome da princesa Konohana Sakuya Hime, que significa "a princesa da árvore de flores abertas". Outros dizem que o nome da planta tem sua origem no cultivo de arroz e sua divindade (Sa). A segunda parte do nome, kura, faria referência à sua morada.**

**UTILIDADE**

**Apesar de não dar frutos, a madeira da árvore é utilizada na produção de móveis e blocos para impressão de ukiyo-ê dos séculos 16 e 17. Até as flores são utilizadas e, depois de ficarem em conserva no sal, se transformam em um chá, o sakura-yu, usado nas festas de casamento para pedir felicidade ao novo casal. **

**E na culinária elas também aparecem na forma de docinhos em formato de sakura. O tradicional bolinho de massa de arroz, quando enrolado na folha da cerejeira, vira o sakura-mochi. **

**ADMIRAÇÃO**

**Como já coloquei na história da fic; as flores, por durarem pouco tempo nos galhos das árvores, impressionaram os japoneses na Idade Média, período de guerras, o que fazia com que as pessoas sentissem que tinham a vida ameaçada a todo momento. Assim, a sakura foi associada à imagem do samurai, guerreiros que estavam dispostos a dar sua vida quando necessário e de existência muitas vezes tão breve quanto a flor da cerejeira. **

**A FLOR DO AMOR**

**Antigamente, a sakura era considerada símbolo do amor. Quando as mulheres enfeitavam os cabelos com um galho de sakura ou decoravam o quintal de casa com as flores, mostravam que estavam em busca de um amor. Nas peças do teatro kabuki, o cenário do bairro das gueixas é freqüentemente ilustrado pelas flores de cerejeiras para representar a alegria dessa região de entretenimento. No entanto, a flor também tem uma simbologia negativa: um galho quebrado de cerejeira também pode significar a aproximação da morte. Acredita-se o que sakura é a ligação entre o mundo dos vivos e dos mortos; e que a alma dos mortos é absorvida pelas árvores das cerejeiras.**

**RESPOSTA DAS REVIEWS**

**Sakusasuke – nossa fiquei com medo agora!!! Ah, mas convenhamos que eu fui original, que outra autora mata uma das principais personagem da história no capitulo 5, hein? Pode ficar tranquila que a história está apenas começando...**

**.bruh-chan xP – que bom que gostou, realmente é algo inesperado a Sakura morrer; por isso eu resolvi escrever assim para ser bem inustado... quanto ao sorvete, hum... eu vou pensar na proposta.**

**Florinecordeiro – será msm que ela tem que estar viva? A morte de alguém querido é sempre algo dificil de se aceitar **

**Anjo Setsuna – que comentário foi esse da testa não tê-la salvo, eu ri mto quando li!!! Hahahahaha acho que dessa vez a testa não ajudou... **

Obrigada a todos os leitores que vem acompanhando a fic! Eu prometo uma grande virada na história nos próximos capítulos, então, não percam!


	8. CAP 8 O VILAREJO ENTRE AS MONTANHAS

CAP 8 – O VILAREJO ENTRE AS MONTANHAS

Naruto saiu cedo antes do nascer do sol, ninguém o viu partir da aldeia da folha naquela manhã de outono. Levando apenas uma mochila as costas o jovem aprendiz de ninja foi em busca da companheira de equipe a qual não acreditava estar morta.

-Sakura, me espere por eu vou te encontrar, to certo! – disse confiante enquanto marchava pelas ruas vazias da Aldeia da Folha.

O sol brilhava sobre um vilarejo que se localiza entre as montanhas, as pessoas caminhavam apressadas pelas estreitas ruas de terras batidas; carros de boi cruzavam de um lado ao outro e as crianças brincavam entre a poeira deixada por eles. Em uma das casas do vilarejo uma jovem garota arrumava-se vaidosamente frente ao espelho; a jovem aparentava possuir uns 13 anos e trajava um lindo vestido rosa com rendas, ajeitou o cabelo e amarrou na cabeça um lencinho branco. A jovem deu mais uma olhada no visual e sorriu travessa.

-Yuki, você já está pronta?

-Sim vovó – gritou em resposta

Lentamente desceu as escadas, uma farta mesa de café da manhã a esperava, e sentados na mesa estavam seu avô e um homem o qual seu avô o chamava de 'protetor do vilarejo', mas para Yuki era apenas um homem sombrio e frio que a olhava sempre com certa altivez e nunca lhe sorria. Definitivamente Yuki não gostava dele, mas por ser o 'protetor do vilarejo' era tratado com muito respeito e cordialidade em sua casa.

-Yuki não vai cumprimentar o Shoyu – perguntou a velha senhora a garota que parecia imóvel diante da figura do imponente homem a sua frente.

-Sim... Bom dia – respondeu por fim depois de algum tempo – eu vou até o vilarejo, com licença – pediu a moça educadamente.

-Não se afaste do vilarejo – advertiu seu avô.

-Claro – disse a jovem sorridente.

Saindo bateu a porta, o homem olhou para o velho a sua frente.

-As pessoas já comentam, o senhor sendo o chefe do vilarejo...- o homem foi interrompido pelo velho

-As pessoas gostam de falar da vida alheia.

-Esse é um assunto que envolve a todos - retrucou o homem

-Não, esse assunto é apenas meu e de minha esposa – finalizou o homem olhando para a senhora a seu lado – não me importam os comentários das pessoas. Não cometerei o mesmo erro que cometi com minha filha.

-Senhor sabe que...

-Já chega Shoyu – repreendeu o velho – vamos terminar o nosso chá.

Depois de horas caminhando Naruto finalmente chegara ao castelo que agora estava iluminado pelos fracos raios de sol que incidiam sobre as frias paredes de pedra, cuidadosamente sobre o alto da árvore observou o movimento no local, aparentemente estava vazio; talvez depois que o artefato sagrado que era guardado dentro de suas paredes fora roubado já não fazia sentido manter os guardas para vigiar o local. Naruto pulou da árvore e começou a caminhar para fora da floresta em direção ao campo aberto.

-Parece que não tem ninguém aqui...

-O que quer aqui garoto? – perguntou uma voz as suas costas.

Naruto gelou naquele momento, e virou-se para ver quem era a pessoa que lhe falava.

-Oi - disse abrindo um sorriso

Naruto viu um homem a sua frente empunhando uma espada, o homem mantinha no rosto uma expressão de espanto e seus olhos pareciam fixos em algo que estava na sua cabeça.

-É um deles – gritou o homem que começou a tremer – é um dos ninjas

-Por que você tem que ser tão barulhento? – perguntou Naruto que num movimento rápido pulou sobre a cabeça do homem saltando para longe.

Viu que alguns outros guardas vinham atrás dele, e a fim de evitar um combate corpo a corpo começou a fugir.

-Que droga, desse jeito eu não vou conseguir procurar a Sakura – disse enquanto habilmente tentava se esquivar entre as árvores

-Peguem ele – gritavam os guardas

Naruto viu uma ponte a sua frente e teve uma idéia.

-Quero ver vocês me seguirem... Clone das sombras.

Um monte de imagens de Narutos começaram a correr pela ponte, os guardas estavam espantados por verem tantos garotos ao mesmo tempo, mas dividindo-se atravessaram a ponte atrás dos garotos; enquanto isso o verdadeiro Naruto estava pendurado sobre uma corda embaixo da ponte.

-Esses caras são muito burros! - riu

Naruto tentou escalar novamente para a parte de cima da ponte, estendeu seu pé direito e o fixou na superfície de madeira, ao tentar fazer o primeiro movimento seu pé escorregou e este ficou pendurado sobre o abismo, segurando nas bordas da pontes com as duas mãos; dessa vez não havia ninguém para salva-lo. Naruto observou o fundo do abismo

-Isso aqui é muito alto – gritou agitando-se e fazendo a ponte balançar

Ao olhar novamente para baixo a imagem de Sakura veio-lhe a mente; lembrou-se que a companheira de equipe havia caído no precipício. Agora a luz do dia era possível enxergar quão fundo era o abismo, realmente seria um milagre se a Sakura houvesse sobrevivido; Naruto balançou a cabeça em sinal de negação, esse não era o momento para ficar se questionando sobre isso, ele ia encontrar a Sakura viva ou morta e não sossegaria até lá.

O jovem ninja viu a corda que a pouco soltara balançando ao ritmo do vento, com a pernas tentou alcança-la, no entanto não era tão abilidoso para usa-las a seu favor, por isso resolveu usar as mãos para pegar a corda. Balançando-se, encolheu as pernas e colocou os pés próximos a madeira ponte, usando seu chakra concentrado nos pés, conseguiu fixa-los na madeira como se houvesse uma cola que os grudasse lá; assim que sentiu que estava seguro, soltou as mãos ficando pendurado de ponta-cabeça. Esticou o tronco até alcançar a corda.

-Vamos lá falta pouco – tentava incentivar-se para alcançar a corda

Quando finalmente conseguiu alcançar a corda, sentiu que a pressão entre seus pés e a madeira diminuía e bem a tempo de seus pés se soltarem da madeira Naruto agarrou com força a corda. Sem muita dificuldade escalou até o caminho da ponte.

-Nossa! Essa foi por pouco – disse em alivio

-Venham vamos voltar!!! – escutou a voz dos guardas ao longe

-Esses caras não desistem – disse cruzando os braços – estão começando a me irritar.

Naruto saiu do caminho da ponte, voltando para terra firme e se dirigiu para próximo do castelo, local da batalha. Novamente se aproximou do abismo e olhou para baixo era uma descida bem ingrime e para realiza-la seriam precisos equipamentos de alpinismo.

-Agora como eu faço para descer? – perguntou a si mesmo.

Mesmo sabendo que teria que descer um abismo Naruto não se preocupou em trazer nem sequer uma corda para auxilia-lo na descida; sem muitas opções resolveu usar o que tinha a mão.

-Já sei! – disse confiante – Vou concentrar me chakra na planta dos pés e descer a montanha – colocou a mão no queixo – se funcionou para subir na árvore, deve funcionar para descer o penhasco, to certo!

A idéia não era de todo má, no entanto, tal façanha exigiria muito mais controle do chakra do que Naruto realmente possuía, ainda que houvesse tido grandes progressos nessa questão nos últimos tempos.

Juntando as mãos em posição, buscou concentrar todo o seu chakra na planta dos pés, para isso buscou movimentar uma quantidade de energia ainda maior do que usara para subir na árvore. Lentamente começou a caminhar sobre a parede ingrime do abismo, era incrível mas ele havia conseguido descer a parede daquela forma, com certeza Kakashi se orgulharia se o visse naquele instante e Sasuke o invejaria.

Desceu mais da metade do abismo sem problemas, sempre caminhando devagar.

-Eu consegui – animou-se

E de tão empolgando que ficou decidiu arriscar mais e começou a correr livremente em posição vertical, como se estivesse correndo em posição horizontal, o resultado não podia ser outro; numa combinação de falta de concentração e um tropicão que deu numa pedra, Naruto rolou encosta abaixo chegando ao fundo do abismo mais rápido do que esperava.

-Hey! – exclamou passando a mão na cabeça.

Enfim Naruto havia chegado ao fundo do abismo que estava recoberto por uma floresta densa.

Na rua Yuki percebeu o olhar das pessoas em sua direção, algumas a olhavam curiosidade outras viravam o rosto ao ver que ela retribuía o olhar; não entendia o porquê das pessoas a olharem daquela maneira tão estranha, mas decidiu não se importar com isso, afinal sempre a olhavam da mesma maneira estranha.

A fim de que as pessoas não ficassem a encarando mais, desamarrou o lenço que estava preso embaixo de seu cabelo, e deu nó na parte da frente; dessa forma ocultava seu rosto, e impedia que as pessoas a reconhecessem na rua. Era realmente incomodo o olhar daquelas pessoas.

Decidiu ir até o riacho para buscar água para isso pegou um balde de água vazio começou a caminhar em direção ao lugar; talvez mais tarde passasse no campo de flores que ficava próximo ao vilarejo o contato com a natureza sempre a tranqüilizava

No fundo do abismo, olhou para cima e depois para baixo em busca de Sakura; somente aceitaria que a garota estava morta se encontrasse o corpo dela. Caminhou pela densa floresta, sem saber por onde seus pés o levavam.

Naruto não sabia de dizer por quantas horas havia caminhado, sabia apenas que faziam três dias que ele estava caminhando sem nada encontrar pela floresta, sentia-se sortudo por ter tido algumas aulas de sobrevivência na selva durante seu treinamento com Kakashi.

Depois de muito caminhar finalmente havia chegado a um vilarejo que se localizava entre as montanhas no meio da floresta; o garoto não acreditava que naquela selva tão cerrada haviam pessoas que ali moravam.

Naruto aproximou-se devagar do vilarejo e logo notou que algumas pessoas o olhavam curiosas, talvez por ser ele um desconhecido.

-Eu estou procurando uma pessoa – disse para um homem que vestia roupas rasgadas.

O homem saiu correndo de perto dele, Naruto colocou a mão na cabeça não entendera o porque o homem estava com tanto medo dele; não demorou para um velho apoiado numa bengala viesse ao seu encontro.

-Seu assassino, o que quer na nossa aldeia? – esbravejou o velho.

-Do que me chamou? – perguntou irritado

-Você é igual a todos os outros ninjas, uns assassinos – disse o velho apontando para a bandana na cabeça de Naruto – outros já vieram usando essa mesma faixa na cabeça; destruíram nosso vilarejo e mataram nossos filhos.

-Escute aqui velhinho eu não quero machuca-los, eu apenas ... – Naruto tentou explicar-se, mas foi interrompido

-Não queremos ouvir suas palavras, nesse vilarejo não há lugar para nenhum ninja... portanto vá embora.

Naruto viu que não adiantaria ficar discutindo com o ancião, por isso resolveu tomar seu rumo e entrar novamente na floresta.

-Que velho mais mal educado eu só queria fazer uma pergunta – ia reclamando enquanto caminhava – toda essa história me deu sede, onde será que tem um rio? – perguntou a si mesmo enquanto olhava de um lado para o outro.

Não demorou para escutar o barulho das águas que corriam leito abaixo, começou a correr em direção ao som; quando chegou próximo as margens do rio encontrou uma jovem coletando, num balde, água do rio; o fraco sol de outono iluminava sua figura, a garota usava um lindo vestido de flores rosa e na cabeça um lenço branco.

Naruto ficou parado diante da figura da jovem, que parecia um anjo caído do céu; quando percebeu que estava sendo observava a jovem deixou o balde cair no rio, num movimento rápido Naruto pegou o balde impedindo que a correnteza o levasse; numa olhada rápida para a sua mão que segurava o balde percebeu que sua mão estava sobre as mãos da jovem,; ao levantar o olhar encontrou os olhos da garota, e ficou preso em seu olhar, que por sua vez não ficara nem um pouco encantada com o garoto a sua frente. A jovem gritou e Naruto assustou-se e acabou se desequilibrando; quando estava prestes a cair no rio num movimento rápido a garota agarrou seu pulso puxando-o para a grama que cobria o chão da margem do rio.

-Hey obrigado – agradeceu Naruto ficando de pé – você tem ótimos reflexos – a elogiou.

A jovem se pôs de pé.

-O que quer aqui estrangeiro? – perguntou em disparada mas evitando encara-lo por muito tempo de frente.

-Estou buscando uma pessoa – disse abrindo um sorriso

-Quem é essa pessoa? – perguntou a jovem depois de uma análise minuciosa do garoto.

-A minha companheira de equipe – respondeu Naruto e nesse instante o sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto.

Yuki não sabia explicar o porquê ao ver o rosto triste do garoto, ela ficara tão tocada e comovida.

-Meu avô talvez possa ajuda-lo - disse sem perder sua natural altivez – ele é o chefe do vilarejo.

-O velhinho reclamão é seu avô! – disse Naruto surpreso

-Olha aqui garoto o meu avô é um grande líder desse vilarejo

-Pois não parece, ele nem me deixou falar e já foi me chamando de assassino – reclamou

-Meu avô não diria uma coisa dessas... – a jovem pareceu ter se lembrado de algo – você é um ninja

Naruto estufou o peito parecendo um pavão e se apresentou

-Meu nome é Naruto Uzumaki e sou um grande ninja!

Num salto a jovem se levantou, e rapidamente se afastou do garoto.

-Fique para trás, não deixarei que machuque ninguém do nosso vilarejo – disse a jovem pondo-se em posição de defesa.

-Eu não quero machucar ninguém – disse cruzando os braços – eu só estou procurando uma pessoa – voltou a afirmar.

A jovem observou Naruto por algum tempo até voltar a se pronunciar.

-Você não parece grande coisa – disse após sua análise

-O que você quer dizer com isso? - Naruto já estava começando a ficar irritado com a impertinência da garota

-A propósito meu nome é Yuki – disse a jovem elevando a mão a cabeça para arrumar o lençinho branco que trazia na cabeça.

A garota ajeitou novamente o lenço voltando a prende-lo com um nó atrás do seu cabelo, não gostava de prende-lo embaixo do queixo pois a incomodava. Ao colocar o nó do lenço para trás a garota acabou deixando seu rosto mais visível, e Naruto não pode deixar de olha-lo ficando surpreso ao ver pela primeira vez seu rosto.

-Olha aqui eu não tenho o dia todo para ficar perdendo com você, por isso se quiser me seguir para ver o meu avô anda logo – disse a jovem pegando o balde de água vazio que havia ficado jogado no chão.

A jovem começou a caminhar de volta para o vilarejo, Naruto a observava caminhar mas nada disse apenas pensou.

-"Yuki, hein?"

Yuki era uma jovem intrigante e fascinante. Naruto a seguiu.

**COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA**

**Uma nova personagem surge na história. Convencido de Sakura ainda esteja viva Naruto parte numa jornada em busca da garota, mas ele acaba encontrando uma outra garota!!!**

**RESPOSTA DAS REVIEWS **

**Obrigada a todos os leitores que vem acompanhando a história! **

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2 – realmente ficou triste esse capitulo, mas o importante é que decidiu ir procura-la.**

**Anjo Setsuna – fiquei feliz ao ler que vc está gostando de acompanhar a minha fic, garanto mta emoção daqui para frente!**


	9. CAP 9 FLORES DE OUTONO

CAP 9 – AS FLORES DE OUTONO

Yuki caminhava pelo vilarejo carregando o balde de água vazio, um pouco mais atrás dela estava Naruto que caminhava despreocupadamente com as mãos atrás da cabeça; na verdade ele apenas aparentava estar despreocupado, havia uma coisa que o estava intrigando desde que vira o rosto da jovem, e durante todo o trajeto teve vontade de perguntar a garota.

Como se apenas Yuki não bastasse para atrair a atenção dos aldeões Naruto a estava acompanhando, e claro que a presença de ambos não podia deixar de ser notada pelas pessoas que cochichavam entre si quando eles passavam; Yuki já estava incomodada, além dos olhares que sempre recebia agora estava comentando sobre ela. Durante todo o trajeto a jovem foi tentando se acalmar e não dar importância para o que as pessoas estavam fazendo, empinava o nariz e prosseguia seu caminho a passos largos; alheio a tudo isso Naruto apenas a acompanhava, haviam outras coisas em sua mente para se preocupar do que o falatório das pessoas.

Ao se aproximaram da cabana onde o velho chefe do vilarejo residia, Yuki e Naruto logo encontraram com o chefe do vilarejo já os esperando, a seu lado estava sua esposa.

-Então voltou assassino! – recepcionou o velho chefe do vilarejo

-Já disse que não sou assassino! – gritou Naruto

-Vovô – repreendeu Yuki – ele não é um assassino.

-É um ninja – rebateu o velho

-Eu sou Naruto Uzumaki e vou ser um grande Hokage – apresentou-se novamente

-E quantos matará para isso? – retrucou o velho e Naruto o olhou intrigado e um pouco contrariado – Ou pretende ser um ninja que não mata?

-O Naruto não é assim! – disse Yuki em defesa do garoto, ainda que não soubesse porque o defendera.

-Como pode saber se o acabou de conhecer? – questionou seu avô deixando a garota sem resposta.

-Eu vou ser um grande ninja respeitado por todos de minha aldeia – disse Naruto encarando o velho chefe do vilarejo.

O velho senhor o olhou fundo em seus olhos e viu uma chama queimava em seus olhos. O velho senhor podia ter preconceito contra os ninjas, mas sabia valorizar alguém destemido e de personalidade forte.

-Certo, tem a minha atenção – disse o velho.

A jovem Yuki sorriu ao escutar o avô cedendo um pouco em favor de Naruto.

-Naruto está procurando a sua companheira de equipe – adiantou-se Yuki.

O velho franziu a testa.

-Outro ninja? – perguntou o velho de mau agrado

-Sim, ela caiu do abismo há alguns dias atrás – explicou Naruto simplesmente.

-Como era essa ninja? – perguntou.

-Ela era muito bonita – começou a descrever Naruto- geniosa, sempre estávamos brigando, ela também é muito forte...

O velho chefe o olhou com curiosidade não era esse tipo de descrição que esperava escutar; olhou para a neta e a viu tentando segurar o riso e isso não o agradou. Naruto, entretanto, continuava sua 'descrição' de Sakura, sem notar nada do que se passava.

-O senhor a viu? – perguntou Naruto no final da descrição.

O velho chefe ficou quieto durante algum tempo como se estivesse refletindo, e depois de uma longa pausa finalmente falou.

-Não a encontramos – disse simplesmente – então acho que já pode partir.

Naruto ficou desapontado com a resposta que recebera, como não a haviam encontrado?

O velho senhor olhou para o lado e recebeu um olhar de desaprovação de sua esposa, mas este nem se importou e entrou para a cabana.

-Yuki se despeça desse garoto e entre também – ordenou o velho senhor

Assim que ambos entraram na cabana Yuki aproveitou para falar

-Hey Naruto eu sinto muito.

-Está tudo bem, eu vou continuar procurando-a – abriu um sorriso sem jeito afinal a moça havia mostrado boa vontade em ajuda-lo.

Yuki viu Naruto dar meia volta e caminhar pelas ruas empoeiradas do vilarejo; Yuki percebera quanto ele estava determinado a encontrar a sua companheira de equipe. Yuki aproximou-se da porta da cabana e escutou seus avôs discutindo.

-Não deveria ter mentido para o garoto – repreendeu a velha senhora

-Se eu contasse a verdade outros da raça dele viriam até o nosso vilarejo

-Então por que não ordenou que a levassem para longe daqui?

-Queria que organizasse uma expedição para levar uma garota que caiu das terras altas!

-Não, apenas que fizesse o tumulo dela mais longe do vilarejo. E não o deixasse perto daqui no campo de flores.

Yuki estava pasma com o que escutara, realmente a garota estava no vilarejo, mas ela estava morta.

-Não devia ficar escutando a conversa alheia sem permissão – disse uma voz as suas costas.

Yuki virou-se para ver de quem era a voz e viu aqueles olhos negros que lhe produziam uma sensação estranha em seu corpo, sem dizer nada a garota desviou-se de Shoyu e começou a correr.

-"Eu preciso encontrar o Naruto e contar sobre a companheira dele" – pensou enquanto corria em busca do jovem ninja.

Shoyu bateu na porta e não demorou para o velho chefe vir recepciona-lo. O velho senhor fez um gesto com a mão para que ele entrasse.

-Encontrei sua neta aí fora – disse o homem

O velho sentou na mesa e apoiando os cotovelos sobre a superfície de madeira juntou as mãos e cruzou os dedos

-Ela trouxe aqui um ninja da Aldeia da Folha

-Como isso é possível? – Shoyu estava incrédulo de tal fato

-Era um garoto que estava em busca de sua companheira de equipe...

-A menina do tumulo?

-Sim

-E ele não...

-Não, o dispensei dizendo que não havíamos encontrado nenhuma menina

-Mas ele estava com a Yuki e ...- foi interrompido

-Já sei, mas ele não disse nada a respeito – finalizou velho.

-Não deve permitir que sua neta fique perto desse ninja – ponderou Shoyu – ele pode estar escondendo algo dela.

-Por isso quero que fique de olho nela para mim. Não podemos perde-la! – disse o velho num tom de voz autoritário.

Yuki já havia percorrido mais de metade do vilarejo atrás de Naruto e não o havia encontrado, sem encontra-lo voltou para a casa. Ao entrar na cabana viu seu avô na mesa tomando chá ao lado de sua avó.

-Aquele menino já foi embora? – perguntou secamente

Yuki o olhou com altivez, e o velho estranhou aquele olhar partindo da garota; desde que o garoto chegara no vilarejo algo em sua neta havia mudado.

-Sim – limitou-se a responder – eu vou me deitar

Yuki subiu as escadas sem se importar com os pedidos da avó para que jantasse; um sentimento estranho lhe invadiu naquele momento não sabia explicar o porquê a presença do garoto mexera tanto com ela. Yuki deitou-se em sua cama, decidiu não pensar mais sobre isso, entretanto, esses pensamentos vinham a sua mente a todo instante sem ela os chamar.

-"Naruto espero que não tenha ido embora" – desejou – "Eu preciso lhe contar que encontrei a sua companheira"

Yuki decidiu que na manhã seguinte continuaria sua busca pelo garoto, sentia que precisava lhe contar sobre a garota que ele estava procurando, ainda que as noticias a serem dadas não fossem nada boas, mesmo assim ela mesma queria dar a noticia a ele; não havia gostado do fato de seu avô ter escondido que a garota estava morta e tampouco saberia dizer porque seu avô escondera tal fato.

Na manhã seguinte, a garota saiu pelas ruas do vilarejo em busca de Naruto; ela parou no meio da rua quando finalmente lembrou de um lugar onde não havia ido procura-lo ainda. Voltou a correr em direção ao riacho.

Naruto observava as águas do riacho que se movimentavam em direção ao leito, estava intrigado e um tanto confuso com os fatos recentes, procurava achar uma conexão entre as histórias e buscar uma resposta que fizesse sentido.

-"Eu devia ter perguntado para aquela garota se ela..."- seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao sentir uma presença as suas costas.

Rapidamente levantou-se e virou-se para encarar a pessoa que estava ali.

-Você! – exclamou surpreso

A jovem abriu um sorriso.

-Naruto que bom que lhe encontrei, eu tenho algo para lhe contar... eu descobri onde sua companheira está.

-Sabe onde a Sakura está? – perguntou contente e um tanto descrente.

Yuki mantenha uma tristeza no olhar e um aperto no coração, não sabia explicar a razão de tais sentimentos, afinal por que deveria se importar com a dor de alguém que mal conhecia?

-Sim – respondeu quase que num sussurro – Eu vou lhe mostrar onde ela está, apenas me siga.

Naruto seguiu a jovem até chegarem num campo repleto de flores de cor rosa; as flores pareciam margaridas, mas suas pétalas esboçavam tons pastéis de rosa claro, eram realmente lindas e únicas.

-Quantas flores! – espantou-se Naruto

-Essas são flores de outono, só crescem nessa região da montanha. São flores muito lindas e raras – explicou Yuki – elas florescem em condições não favoráveis ao seu crescimento, e mesmo depois de tanto esforço para crescerem acabando morrendo rápido, pois não suportam o frio do inverno.

Naruto olhava a garota fixamente, não estava prestando muita atenção na explicação da jovem apenas pensava em uma coisa.

-Ela está aqui? – perguntou Naruto

-Sim...

A jovem caminhou por entre as flores sempre tomando cuidado para não pisar nelas, Yuki já imaginava onde poderia estar o túmulo da companheira de Naruto, afinal o vira há dois dias atrás, só não imaginava a quem pertencia. Naruto a seguia por entre as flores, mas esse ao contrário da garota não se incomodava em pisar nas flores; o garoto observou que Yuki havia parado em frente a uma cruz de madeira branca que havia num canto do campo.

-Eles a enterram aqui – disse com pesar

Naruto observou o lugar mais de perto, a terra do lugar realmente estava remexida.

-Eu sinto muito por sua companheira – disse a jovem com sinceridade, partia seu coração ver o rosto triste do jovem.

Naruto apenas abaixou a cabeça, e cerrou os punhos; dando meia volta e sem dizer nada saiu andando. Yuki olhou novamente para o túmulo que se apresentava a sua frente e seguiu o mesmo caminho do jovem ninja.

**COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA**

**Yuki mostra a Naruto o tumulo da Sakura, mas existem mtos mistérios a serem resolvidos, e parece que o Naruto não vai conseguir resolve-los sozinhos, ainda que esteja bem perto da verdade, acho melhor eu chamar o Kakashi e o Sasuke para ajudar nessa missão. Cinco dias depois finalmente eles notaram a falta do garoto na aldeia da folha!!!**

**Já deu para entender o título da minha fic não é! As flores de outono do vilarejo são aonde a Sakura está enterrada. Num modo poético podemos comparar as flores de outono com a Sakura; as flores de outono florescem durante tempos difícies e não propícios para o seu florescimento; além disso, essas flores tem uma vida curta afinal quando vem o frio do inverno as flores morrem. Deixo o resto da comparação poética para os leitores.**

**RESPOSTA DAS REVIEWS**

**Ainda tem dúvidas se a Yuki e a Sakura são a mesma pessoa? **

**Muitas surpresas pela frente.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews**

**Anjo Setsuna, makie chan, S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2 (eu criei o nome antes de te conhecer hahahahahaha), Maríllya, Katamy Hanara**


	10. CAP 10 O ATAQUE AO VILAREJO

CAP 10 – ATAQUE AO VILAREJO

Shoyu foi visitar o velho chefe do vilarejo a pedido do próprio, logo assim que chegou a esposa do chefe da aldeia os recepcionou. Shoyu sentou-se frente ao homem e a velha senhora adentrou para a cozinha.

-Podemos conversar tranqüilamente – disse o velho enquanto tomava uma xícara de chá – minha neta não está em casa.

-Certo.

-Shoyu o chamei aqui porque quero que comece a treina-la para defender o vilarejo

-Senhor, com todo o respeito, sabe a minha opinião quanto a esse assunto, e ainda assim me pede que a treine!

-Já disse que ela será a nova protetora do vilarejo; apenas você não é mais o suficiente, os inimigos aparecem aqui com mais frequência a cada ano, e os aldeões são fracos demais.

-Não podemos confiar que ela proteja o vilarejo para sempre.

-Enquanto ela acreditar que pertence a esse lugar, ela o irá defende-lo.

Shoyu e o velho escutaram um barulho muito alto vindo do exterior da casa, era o barulho da marcha de muitas pessoas. Eles saíram para fora da cabana e se depararam com um grupo formado por cerca de 30 homens parados em frente a cabana, no centro deles estava um homem mais velho que aparentava ser o líder.

-Kodah o que veio fazer em nossas terras? – perguntou ao velho para o homem distinto que estava em meio aquele mini-exército.

-Há! Suas terras... – menosprezou o que o velho dissera – essas terras pertencem a minha família.

-Essas terras pertencem ao nosso povo – retrucou o velho

Shoyu permanecia calado atrás do velho chefe do vilarejo.

-Seu velho impertinente, veja o que tenho em minhas mãos! – exibiu o pergaminho bem alto – Essas terras pertencem agora a mim!

-Não deixaremos que fiquem com nosso lar! – esbravejou Shoyu que recebeu um olhar de reprovação por parte do velho.

Na Aldeia da Folha as coisas andavam um tanto quanto devagar, todos ainda estavam chocados com a perda recente de Sakura. Sasuke depois de alguns dias de isolamento resolvera continuar seu treinamento na floresta; havia ficado dias sem treinar, mas finalmente ele resolvera continuar.

-"Por que o Kakashi-sensei só levou aquele imbecil do Naruto junto?" – perguntava-se

Kakashi que havia regressado de sua viagem encontrou o jovem pupilo treinando duro na floresta.

-Sasuke, quanto tempo! – exclamou Kakashi ao ver o pupilo

-Kakashi-sensei que bom que regressou – disse Sasuke parando de treinar e pegando uma toalha para secar o suor.

Sasuke olhou ao redor e sentiu a falta de alguém.

-Aquele idiota do Naruto não veio com você?

-O Naruto? E por que ele viria comigo? – perguntou colocando a mão na cabeça

-Todos pensaram que ele havia ido com você.

-E desde quando o Naruto estava comigo? – perguntou Kakashi confuso.

-Bom, Naruto desapareceu da Aldeia da Folha no dia que você foi viajar – explicou Sasuke – pensei que estava com você.

-O Naruto foi embora da Aldeia da Folha!!! – Kakashi parecia um tanto surpreso

-Aquele idiota não disse nada a ninguém.

-"Ele deve ter ido procurar a Sakura"- pensou, afinal isso era típico do Naruto agir sem pensar – Vamos Sasuke acho que já sei onde ele pode estar.

-Onde vamos? – perguntou o pupilo

-Vamos voltar ao local da última missão –

Sasuke o olhou espantado, de todos os lugares que poderiam ir aquele era o último lugar ao qual queria voltar; não queria se lembrar de Sakura, já estava sendo muito difícil tentar esquecer tudo o que havia acontecido e como tudo seria diferente se a equipe 7 não tivesse sido separada. Se Sakura estivesse ao lado dele e de Naruto com certeza ainda os estaria brindando com seu sorriso doce e infantil.

Naruto correu sem direção, não podia acreditar que Sakura realmente estivesse morta, isso não era possível, novamente o mal-estar dos últimos dias voltara. O garoto parou ao chegar ao campo de flores, a imagem da garota sorrindo veio a sua mente.

"Estarei te esperando no local marcado"

Não demorou para Yuki o alcançasse, a jovem ficou algum tempo observando Naruto parado em meio ao campo de flores, não sabia explicar porque seu coração estava tão apertado; caminhou lentamente até o garoto e ao se aproximar tocou-lhe o ombro.

-Naruto, eu sinto muito por sua companheira.

-Obrigada Yuki – disse tentando esboçar um sorriso

Yuki sentou-se ao lado de Naruto dobrando as pernas para a lateral e ajeitando o vestido. A garota o observou em silêncio durante algum tempo.

-Qual era o nome dela?

-Hein?

-Nunca me disse como ela se chamava

Naruto encarou a garota por algum tempo e finalmente respondeu depois um longo suspiro

-Sakura

Ao escutar o nome da companheira de Naruto, Yuki sentiu um aperto no peito e uma falta de ar como se todo o ar houvesse escapado de seus pulmões.

-Como as flores – retrucou com certa dificuldade – o nome dela é igual aos das flores.

Naruto olhou fundo nos olhos da garota, e de repente teve vontade de dizer algo que há muito tempo lhe incomodava, queria contar a Yuki, mas não sabia como o faria. Talvez ela não acreditasse nele ou talvez ela estivesse melhor sem saber da verdade.

Kakashi e Sasuke andaram por um longo tempo até chegarem ao local do castelo. Kakashi tinha certeza que Naruto estava por lá perto. Ao chegarem ao campo aberto que dava acesso ao portão de entrada do castelo, viram um monte de guardas empunhando suas espadas.

-Bom Sasuke acho que eles não nos deixarão passar tão facilmente. Tente não machuca-los muito – pediu ao pupilo

-Tá!

Os soldados encararam Sasuke e Kakashi que esperavam o primeiro movimento por parte deles; o primeiro soldado que estava a frente levantou sua espada, Kakashi e Sasuke se prepararam para o confronto, viram que as mãos do soldado começaram a tremer, a tensão tomava conta do ambiente e a adrenalina aumentava em seus sangues; o objetivo era derrubar os soldados sem machuca-los. Um dos soldados, que estava a frente dos demais, encarou Kakashi, o momento se aproximava, o soldado ergueu mais a sua espada...

Não demorou em que se escutasse o tilintar da espada do soldado caindo no chão, Kakashi e Sasuke permaneciam imóveis, logo após o tilintar da espada do primeiro soldado seguiram-se outros tilintares. Kakashi e Sasuke pasmos viram os soldados largando suas espadas no chão e no correndo o máximo que podiam.

-Que coisa mais estranha! – observou Kakashi

- Com certeza ficaram com medo de nos enfrentar. – analisou Sasuke altivo.

Sasuke parecia bem confiante em sua convicção, mas Kakashi tinha uma outra opinião a respeito da fuga dos guardas.

-"O que será que o Naruto fez com eles?" – perguntou Kakashi a si mesmo – É melhor continuarmos, se o Naruto foi mesmo atrás da Sakura ele deve ter descido o precipício – apontou para o lugar

-Sensei acha mesmo que a Sakura esteja... morta? – perguntou sem jeito

-O que você acha Sasuke? – Kakashi o respondera com outra pergunta.

-A Sakura não morreria tão facilmente! – respondeu de pronto

-O Naruto também acha que não, por isso ele veio procura-la.

-Vamos encontra-la então! – disse Sasuke confiante, mais do que nunca convencido que sua companheira de equipe não estava morta.

Kakashi e Sasuke seguiram andando até chegarem a beirada do abismo

-Aqui é bem alto! – observou Kakashi

-Como vamos descer? – perguntou Sasuke

Kakashi colocou a mão no queixo e começou a pensar.

-Vamos ter que buscar um lugar melhor para descermos. Concentrando o chakra nas mãos podemos descer facilmente pela parede de pedra, mas precisamos encontrar um lugar onde as paredes sejam menos acidentadas – ponderou Kakashi dando mais uma olhada para o fundo do abismo – "Me pergunto como o Naruto desceu até lá?"

Existem perguntas as quais seria melhor jamais serem respondidas, e essa era uma delas; ainda que Naruto tenha se saído muito bem na primeira parte do trajeto.

-Vamos Sasuke

-Sim

Sasuke seguiu Kakashi a fim de encontrarem uma região melhor para descerem.

Yuki continuava sentada ao lado de Naruto observando o rio, a história da companheira de Naruto era algo que lhe deixava intrigada.

-Como era a Sakura? – perguntou

Naruto a olhou por algum tempo em silêncio e abrindo um sorriso respondeu

-A Sakura era muito bonita e inteligente, a mais inteligente da academia, era também muito forte – a garota sorriu ao escutar as palavras de Naruto – claro que também era brava, geniosa, mas o pior era aquela fixação idiota que tinha pelo Sasuke...

Antes que pudesse terminar Yuki deu um soco em Naruto.

-Ah Naruto você é um idiota – gritou e levantou-se.

Naruto passou a mão na cabeça no lugar onde havia recebido o soco da garota, mas ao invés de ficar triste com isso, ele simplesmente riu; finalmente tinha a confirmação que precisava, não restavam mais dúvidas.

Yuki vira ao longe fumaça vindo do vilarejo, Naruto viu o quão fixamente a garota olhava para a fumaça e também levantou-se.

-Alguma coisa está acontecendo no vilarejo – disse a jovem preocupada

-Vamos ver!

Yuki saiu correndo na frente de Naruto em direção ao vilarejo, ela corria bem rápido para uma menina, mas Naruto não estranhou tal fato.

**COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA**

**Kakashi e Sasuke finalmente decidem ir procurar o Naruto e a Sakura, claro. Enquanto isso o vilarejo é atacado, será que Naruto vai ajuda-los?**

**Essa capitulo é muito comprometedor não posso ficar comentando muito, senão vai acabar rolando spoiler!!!**

**RESPOSTA DAS REVIEWS**

**Anjo Setsuna – "... ele ama a testuda" que maneira carinhosa de se referir a Sakura hahahahahahaha... estranhamente a terra estava remexida indicando que alguém havia sido enterrado lá!**

**Maríllya – gostei da sua teoria, e em alguns pontos se aproxima da realidade, a única coisa que posso adiantar é que o Naruto não ia abrir o tumulo, uma porque o cadáver já deveria estar em decomposição (com a queda o corpo de Sakura já ficaria todo desfigurado e somando-se mais alguns dias) e ficaria difícil reconhecer e também porque ele tem outro motivo para não ter feito isso... eu prometo que conto tudo até o final...**

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2 – a Sakura perdeu a memória? E o Naruto não falou nada até agora? Hum que mistério hein!!! Estamos nos aproximando da verdade!**

**OBRIGADO A TODOS OS LEITORES QUE VEM ACOMPANHANDO A FIC**


	11. CAP 11 A LUTA PELAS TERRAS

**CAPÍTULO 11 – A LUTA PELAS TERRAS **

Chegando ao vilarejo Naruto e Yuki encontraram o velho chefe do vilarejo que tinha as suas costas um grupo de aldeões. Os moradores do vilarejo tinham em mãos armas simples do trabalho no campo como enxadas, rastelos e foices; a seu lado estava Shoyu que não carregava arma alguma apenas mantinha-se altivo ao lado do velho com uma expressão séria e fria.

Do outro lado estava um homem distinto trajando um fino terno de linho verde, esse homem era Kodah que estava cercado por seu mini-exército formado por um grupo de homens que carregavam armas como espadas e bastões de madeira com a ponta afiada, alguns traziam consigo também lanças.

Não era preciso ser um especialista em guerras para saber se os dois se enfrentassem quem venceria e qual lado teria mais baixa, mas mesmo assim os aldeões estavam dispostos a darem suas vidas para protegerem suas terras.

Naruto e Yuki estavam a uma boa distância de ambos os grupos, mesmo assim sentiam o medo dos aldeões e o desejo por sangue vindo do outro lado; o exercito de Kodah era formado por mercenários que se vendiam por dinheiro, e posso contar que nessa parte Kodah era bem generoso com seus 'empregados'; sim, ele não lhe importava quanto teria que gastar a única coisa que desejava era ter as terras novamente em suas mãos.

-Essas terras me pertencem, eis a prova – exibiu novamente o pergaminho

Ao ver o pergaminho Naruto o reconheceu na hora, era o mesmo pergaminho que eles haviam roubado do castelo naquela noite, e finalmente entendeu o que havia no velho pedaço de papiro; era o direito a posse das terras que ficavam entre as montanhas.

-Não sairemos dessas terras – esbravejou Shoyu – Lutaremos por ela se for preciso!

-Lutar? Você e que exército pretende me enfrentar? – zombou e apontou para os homens que estavam atrás do velho chefe e de Shoyu – Vamos me diga quem vai ajuda-los?

Naruto começara a ficar realmente irritado, sabia que não deveria se meter nesses assuntos, mas escutar a forma como o homem zombava daquela gente o deixara realmente irritado, uma chama queimava dentro de si, e estranhamente se lembrou do construtor de pontes, eles também o haviam ajudado a proteger aquelas terras de um tirano.

-Vamos seu velho onde está o seu exército?

Shoyu deu um passo a frente.

-Ele está bem aqui! – gritou Naruto atraindo a atenção de todos para si – Eu sou Naruto Uzumaki e não permitirei que tire essas pessoas de seu lar!

Yuki o olhou com espanto e admiração.

-O que esse garoto quer aqui? – perguntou o velho do vilarejo para si mesmo.

Kodah o olhou intrigado e logo viu a bandana na cabeça de Naruto.

-Um ninja da Aldeia da Folha... devo agradece-los por isso – exibiu seu troféu, o pergaminho – me deram o direito as essas terras.

Todos olharam feio para Naruto que ficou sem jeito

-Não – foi a vez de Yuki sair em defesa de Naruto – você os enganou, disse que essas terras pertenciam a sua família

Estranhamente Yuki sabia desse detalhe, tudo bem que não era tão estranho assim ela saber disso.

-Eu não vou deixar que fiquem com as terras as quais não lhe pertencem – Shoyu complementou.

-Que seja, se preferem morrer para isso! – disse Kodah com desprezo – essas terras voltarão para a minha família.

Kodah caminhou por entre os homens se posicionando atrás deles.

-Podem atacar, e não deixem sobreviventes – ordenou.

O olhar maligno dos homens tornou-se mais visível, e estes começaram a se espalhar em campo. Os aldeões permaneceram firmes não iriam recuar ainda que não tivessem chance em enfrentar o exercito de Kodah.

-Isso vai ser divertido – disse Naruto ajeitando a bandana em sua cabeça e pegando uma kunai

-Eu vou acabar com essas criancinhas intrometidas – um dos homens de Kodah correu na direção deles empunhando uma lança

Naruto tomou a frente de Yuki e começou a lutar contra o homem que logo veio ser socorrido por outro. Yuki observava a luta de Naruto com os homens e teve vontade de fazer algo para ajudar só não sabia o que faria; distraída com o embate de Naruto com os outros homens a jovem não percebeu que um terceiro homem se aproximava por suas costas, Naruto viu a aproximação dele de Yuki.

-Hey atrás de você! – gritou em alerta

A jovem virou-se, mas o homem já estava bem perto dela empunhando uma espada e correndo em sua direção.

Num movimento rápido e preciso Yuki se desviou da ponta da espada e pegando no pulso do homem o paralisou, deu um chute no estômago do homem que caiu a seus pés, deixando sua espada cair a seu lado. A jovem estava incrédula do que acabara de fazer, Naruto que havia conseguido derrubar os dois homens se aproximou de Yuki.

-Você está bem? – perguntou preocupado

-Sim, mas eu não sei como eu consegui fazer aquilo!

Naruto abriu um sorriso e colocou uma das mãos atrás da cabeça.

-Você sabe lutar muito bem!

-Como eu posso saber...

-Toma.

Naruto entregou a Yuki três kunais e cinco shurikens.

-Isso são armas ninja! – disse a jovem espantada ao pegá-las nas mãos – eu não sei usa-las

-É só tentar se lembrar... você sabe usa-las muito bem

Naruto preparou-se novamente para enfrentar um outro homem que vinha na direção deles, Yuki guardou as armas no bolso de seu vestido, ficando apenas com uma kunai na mão. O homem que estava atrás dela levantou-se e outro veio em sua direção, fechando os olhos a garota tentou lembrar-se de como lutar, ao abrir novamente viu o homem a atacando com uma espada; usando a kunai para travar a mão do homem com a espada Yuki habilmente pegou a outra kunai do bolso de seu vestido e espetou-a no braço do homem que largou imediatamente a espada, Yuki aproveitou o momento e deu um chute no homem que foi bater com as costas numa árvore. Era incrível a habilidade que tinha para lutar.

Yuki viu Naruto sendo atacado por dois homens, pegando duas shurikens atirou-as contra um dos homens atigindo o bastão de madeira que ele usava para atacar, o bastão se dividiu em duas partes; Naruto viu que as shurikens haviam partido de Yuki e abriu um largo sorriso ao ver a moça em pé, ainda que com alguns pequenos cortes pelo corpo; olhando para ele confiante assim como Sakura olhava sempre que estava em meio a uma batalha.

Shoyu já não agüentava mais ter que ficar lutando com vários homens ao mesmo tempo a fim de evitar que eles se aproximassem dos aldeões, ele já estava visivelmente cansado.

-Eu não vou agüentar por muito tempo, preciso acabar logo com isso.

Saltando para longe dos aldeões, e atraindo a atenção dos homens de Kodah, Shoyu juntou as mãos a fim de evocar seu jutsu; raios azuis saíram da terra em direção ao céu.

-Se afastem todos – gritou o velho para os aldeões.

-Que raios são esses? – perguntou Naruto confuso

Yuki estava pasma com o que vira, e começou a se lembrar que já havia visto isso antes, só não lembrava onde; Naruto se encontrava em meio aos raios que começavam a brilhar cada vez mais forte.

-Naruto saia daí! – disse Yuki pegando na mão do garoto e puxando-o para longe de onde os raios estavam mais concentrados.

-O que está acontecendo? – perguntou confuso

A terra começou a tremer e sem que pudessem se proteger Naruto e Yuki foram lançados para longe, Naruto agarrou no braço de Yuki fazendo-a cair sobre ele.

**COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA**

**Kodah manda seus homens atacarem o vilarejo, e Naruto e Yuki acabam se envolvendo na batalha... Yuki se mostra uma boa combatente, mas por que?**

**Acho que já não restam dúvidas de quem seja Yuki, não é mesmo?**

**RESPOSTA DAS REVIEWS**

**Anjo Setsuna – bem carinhoso... testuda hahahaha. Espero que tenha sido o que você pensava.**

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2 – realmente o cabelo rosa é muito fashion, e seria um destaque e tanto o cabelo dela em meio a sepultura hahahahaha... a Yuki recuperar a memória, o que será que ela esconde? **

**Aldi Fox – sua torcida foi favorável...**

**OBRIGADO A TODOS OS LEITORES QUE VEM ACOMPANHANDO A FIC!**

**AGUARDO REVIEWS**


	12. CAP 12 A HISTORIA DE SHOYU

**CAPITULO 12 – A HISTORIA DE SHOYU**

Quando Naruto conseguiu se levantar viu um monte de crateras no chão, os homens de Kodah estavam espalhados por todos os cantos, mas Kodah já não estava lá. Yuki que estava sobre Naruto tombou para o lado, ao ver a face da garota pode perceber que ela estava corada.

-Obrigada – disse sem jeito

Nessa hora foi Naruto quem ficou corado.

-O que aconteceu aqui? – Naruto tentou desviar o assunto

Viu que em meio às crateras havia a figura de um homem em pé que olhava tudo ao redor, esse homem era Shoyu.

-"Aquele cara fez isso?" – perguntou a si mesmo

Naruto estava abismado com o poder do homem, e foi então que se lembrou do relato de Shikamaru e Chouji sobre o shinobi misterioso, e uma pergunta lhe veio a mente: seria Shoyu o misterioso shinobi?

Yuki também parecia surpresa como o que presenciara.

-Vamos Naruto – chamou a jovem se levantando e dando dois passos em direção a floresta.

Naruto assentiu com a cabeça e a seguiu, Yuki parecia bem nervosa.

Mesmo longe dali Kakashi e Sasuke puderam sentir o forte tremor de terra, no momento chegaram a cogitar a hipótese de um terremoto, mas o tremor era bem diferente daqueles produzidos em um terremoto.

-Kakashi-sensei o que você acha que foram esses tremores? – perguntou Sasuke intrigado

-Eu não sei Sasuke, mas veio daquela direção – Kakashi apontou para a direita – É melhor irmos investigar

Talvez a pista que buscam sobre o paradeiro de Naruto estivesse mesmo naquela direção, além disso, Kakashi sentia que podiam encontrar muitas coisas se seguissem aquele caminho.

O velho chefe da aldeia e Shoyu estavam sentados a mesa dentro da cabana. Shoyu mantinha a cabeça baixa e olhar sério; o velho também não estava nada contente.

-Sabe o que poderia ter acontecido? – questionou o velho – usou seus poderes próximos aos aldeões!

-Me desculpe – pediu sinceramente

-Desculpas não bastam. O que fez foi muito grave, revelou diante de todos sua identidade de ninja!

-Se eu não o fizesse aqueles homens teriam matado muitas pessoas do vilarejo...- tentou justificar-se

-Quando eu o treinei o fiz para que pudesse proteger o vilarejo; lembra-se do juramento que me fez...

FLASHBACK

Um garotinho aparentando uns 7 anos estava a frente do chefe do vilarejo alguns anos mais novo, mas que já possuía cabelos brancos. Ambos estavam em frente a uma cruz branca que marcava o local de um túmulo.

-Se eu o treinar, ninguém jamais poderá saber sobre sua identidade ninja; assim como a minha. A nossa segurança depende desse segredo.

-Eu juro sobre o túmulo de meu pai que nunca revelarei a minha identidade ninja – disse o garoto em meio a soluços.

-Shoyu, sabe que faço isso para o seu bem... se alguém descobrisse que somos ninjas não só a nossa segurança estaria em risco como também a segurança daqueles que amamos e juramos proteger – pôs a mão sobre o ombro do garoto – seu pai morreu protegendo nossas terras, mas não foi somente as terras que ele protegeu, ele protegeu você e seu futuro. Por isso lutamos, pelo futuro daqueles que amamos.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

-Já não é mais o garotinho que me prometeu guardar segredo, mas mesmo assim sabe que deve manter seu segredo. Os ninjas passam por cima de tudo apenas para conseguirem seus objetivos, inclusive matando pessoas inocentes para isso...- fez uma pequena pausa em seu discurso - mas nós usamos nossos poderes e habilidades ninjas para proteger e guardar o futuro de nosso vilarejo.

-Não posso protege-los se não lutar! – revoltado levantou-se

-Enfrentar Kodah e seus homens não é lutar. A luta vai mais além de um embate corpo a corpo.

-O que queria que fizesse? Que o deixasse atear fogo em nossas casas?

-Primeiramente o erro foi seu em deixar o castelo tão mal protegido, agora não tente consertar seu erro com outras atitudes que resultarão em erros.

-Aqueles malditos moleques – disse batendo na mesa

-Mostraram-se habilidosos ninjas mesmo tendo pouca idade – elogiou o velho.

-A garota...por isso quer que eu a treine?

-Novamente isso, por que tanta implicância com ela? – perguntou o velho impaciente.

-Não é confiável, ela me atacou naquela noite.

-E se bem me lembro você a salvou – ponderou o velho - Shoyu sua revolta não tem fundamento. Temos que nos concentrar numa maneira de recuperarmos o pergaminho e assim o direito a posse de nossas terras

-Eu vou recupera-lo! – disse confiante

-Preciso mais do que palavras suas... – disse duro

Shoyu olhou para o velho com altivez, e sem se despedir deixou a cabana batendo a porta com força quando saiu. A velha senhora saiu do interior da casa ao escutar o estrondoso eco que fizera a porta ao se chocar contra o batente.

-Você é muito duro com ele – repreendeu a velha senhora

-Shoyu é um grande ninja, mas é sempre traído por seus sentimentos. Desde que quando era pequeno, sua preocupação com as pessoas sempre se sobrepôs ao seu poder de luta.

-Ele luta muito bem – elogiou a velha senhora

-Mas luta com compaixão por seus inimigos, o jutsu de luzes que usa, era para ser bem mais forte do que é em fato; Shoyu sempre se preocupa em não matar seus inimigos, e isso pode provocar a sua morte. Se ele quiser ser um verdadeiro protetor desse vilarejo terá que aprender a renunciar seus sentimentos como um verdadeiro ninja.

A velha senhora balançou a cabeça num sinal de decepção pelas palavras do marido; ela por mais tempo que vivesse jamais entenderia o porque de uma pessoa ter que renunciar a parte mais bonita de um ser humano, seus sentimentos. A guerra e a dor podiam fazer de qualquer ser humano um ser insensível e frio; tão frio quanto a neve que logo cobriria os campos do vilarejo, será que a alma de um ninja deveria ser assim gelada e branca? Incapaz de sentir e com apenas uma razão de viver, destruir tudo o que há de vida ao seu redor.

Kakashi e Sasuke finalmente haviam chegado próximos a um vilarejo, depois de muito andarem pela floresta, haviam encontrado aquele povoado. Kakashi foi andando na frente sendo seguido por Sasuke que se mantinha a quatro passos atrás do sensei, o garoto olhava desconfiado de um lado para o outro, e não demorou para notar o olhar de medo e desprezo que os aldeões lançavam, Kakashi também havia notado, mas nada dissera a respeito, ao se aproximar de um homem que vestia roupas rasgadas e estava carregando um balde de água perguntou com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

-Por favor onde está o chefe do vilarejo?

O homem começou a tremer e respingos de água caiam do balde com o balanço do mesmo.

-Hey, o chefe do vilarejo – voltou a perguntar Kakashi

O homem saiu correndo e gritando (a propósito este era o mesmo homem ao qual Naruto perguntara sobre sua companheira de equipe)

Kakashi e Sasuke continuaram caminhando, até se encontrarem com um pequeno grupo de aldeões reunidos em volta de um velho senhor que se apoiava em uma bengala. Ao ver a bandana sobre as cabeças de Kakashi e Sasuke com o símbolo da Aldeia da Folha estampado nelas o velho torceu o nariz, sua esposa realmente tivesse razão deveria ter colocado o falso túmulo próximo as montanhas.

-Eu sou o chefe do vilarejo – disse altivo

-"Vai ser mais difícil do eu pensava" – pensou Kakashi já desanimado.

Realmente pela expressão do rosto do velho senhor não seria nada fácil conseguir alguma informação sobre Naruto, ou até eventualmente, Sakura.

**COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA**

**Um pouco da história do Shoyu...**

**Kakashi e Sasuke finalmente chegam no vilarejo, será que eles vão revelar algo sobre o grande mistério que envolve Yuki? Será que eles serão capazes de fazer o que Naruto não fez?**

**Muitas surpresas no próximo capítulo.**

**RESPOSTA DAS REVIEWS**

**Novos leitores! Fico feliz de recebe-los por aqui!**

**Katamy Hanara – a fic é tecnicamente uma fic NaruSak mas quero apenas lembrar que a fic se passa numa primeira fase da história do mangá e naquela época a Sakura estava apaixonada pelo Sasuke... mas não vou ficar devendo muito para os fãs do NaruxSak.**

**Aldi Fox – que bom que gostou!**

**Anjo Setsuna – espero que tenha correspondido as suas expectativas esse capítulo, já que acreditava que ele seria emocionante!**

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2 – nome do Shoyu lembra o nome de um tempero japonês... eu não sou assim tão criativa em questão de nomes, o molho é shoyou... e o personagem Shoyu! Ainda acha que ele deve morrer?**

**Vivis Drecco – espero msm que venha sempre aqui me encher a paciência... e espero que tenha gostado do restante da história.**


	13. CAP 13 A VERDADEIRA SAKURA APARECE

CAP 13 – A VERDADEIRA SAKURA APARECE

Naruto e Yuki estavam de volta ao rio que cortava as terras do vilarejo, a garota se mostrava bem preocupada e um tanto quanto abalada com o que vira durante a batalha.

-Você lutou muito bem! – elogiou Naruto

-Naruto, por que eu sabia usar aquelas armas ninjas? – perguntou a jovem surpreendendo Naruto

O silêncio do garoto deu lugar a resposta, viu os olhos verdes da garota a sua frente os quais ansiavam por respostas, mas ele ainda não tinha as respostas para as dúvidas dela, já que nem mesmo ele havia encontrado as respostas para as dúvidas dele. Abrindo um sorriso e colocando a mão direita atrás da cabeça disse a única coisa que ele sabia.

-Eu não sei!

Mesmo o sorriso maroto do garoto não fez Yuki sentir-se melhor, ao contrário viu suas esperanças irem por rio abaixo, lembrava-se de já ter visto aquele jutsu antes, mas não sabia onde o tinha visto, além disso, sabia usar perfeitamente as kunais e shurikens, e nunca havia tocado nessas armas, pelo menos não que ela lembrasse. A jovem caiu de joelhos sobre a grama, e ao vê-la tão desolada Naruto sentou-se a seu lado.

-Olha, eu sei que você deve estar muito confusa com o que está acontecendo, mas saiba que eu vou sempre estar do seu lado

A garota olhou para ele e não pode deixar de sorrir.

-Obrigada Naruto

E naquele momento a voz de alguém invadiu a mente da garota:

"Hey Sakura se cuida – disse Naruto num tom de preocupação."

Era a voz de Naruto, mas porque a chamou de Sakura? Algo muito estranho estava acontecendo.

-Naruto como era a sua companheira de equipe? – perguntou em disparada

Num primeiro momento Naruto se assustou com a pergunta da jovem, mas viu aí a oportunidade de perguntar a Yuki algo que lhe intrigava desde que a conhecera; e esse se mostrava o momento perfeito para fazer a pergunta que há tanto tempo ele lhe queria fazer.

Essa definitivamente era a sua chance de fazer a pergunta a Yuki, mesmo que talvez ela não tivesse certeza da resposta, mesmo assim ele iria perguntar; criando coragem ele perguntou.

-Yuki você é bem parecida com a minha companheira de equipe – introduziu a pergunta – Será que você e ela não são... - A garota olhava apreensiva para Naruto que tentava esboçar uma cara séria.

-Naruto o que quer me perguntar?

-Será que vocês não são... não são... irmãs gêmeas? – disse apontando para a garota que quase caiu para trás ao escutar o 'irmãs gêmeas'.

-Você está maluco, é! Eu sou filha única. – respondeu a garota de pronto.

-Hum... – Naruto se pôs a pensar

Entretanto antes que Naruto pudesse chegar a qualquer outra conclusão errônea, foi a vez de Yuki perguntar.

-Eu sou parecida com ela? – perguntou a garota de pronto - Naruto você me perguntou se eu e essa garota, a Sakura, se nós éramos irmãs gêmeas... nós somos parecidas?

Naruto a olhou em silêncio.

-"Ai que droga, como eu vou contar para Yuki que ela e a Sakura são a mesma pessoa?" – pensava Naruto apreensivo.

Yuki era a Sakura, não havia mais dúvidas disso, ele apenas não entendia porque a garota não se lembrava dele e estava fingindo viver uma outra vida. Muitas coisas estavam presas a mistérios aos quais ele pretendia solucionar, mas a verdade é que cada vez mais entendia menos o que estava acontecendo naquele vilarejo.

-Naruto eu sou parecida com a Sakura? – voltou a perguntar

Yuki era parecida fisicamente com a Sakura, e algumas vezes se mostrava tão determinada quanto a própria Sakura, mas havia algo de diferente em Yuki, algo que era especial; Yuki era mais gentil e preocupada com ele, talvez porque Yuki não conhecesse Sasuke, e Naruto não pode deixar de pensar inúmeras vezes na possibilidade da Sakura ser assim como a Yuki se ela não tivesse conhecido o Sassuke.

-Você é tão bonita quanto ela... – respondeu quase que num sussurro, e nesse momento Naruto perdeu as palavras e a única coisa que vira a sua frente eram os olhos verdes da garota que brilhavam.

Naruto olha a garota de forma fixa e intensa, a jovem também corresponde o olhar

-Sakura – disse Naruto num sussurro, os belos olhos verdes da jovem brilhavam bem próximos aos dele.

Pouco a pouco seus rostos foram se aproximando e sem que nenhum dos dois se dessem conta seus lábios se tocaram num beijo simples, rápido e singelo, mas que demonstrava um sentimento que crescia entre eles, um sentimento inocento e puro que ainda era pouco compreendido por ambos.

Ao dar-se conta do que estava acontecendo Yuki, por que não, Sakura separou-se dele rapidamente; levantando-se saiu correndo pelos campos.

Naruto olhou a atitude da jovem com espanto, mas não a recriminava por agir assim, afinal nem ele sabia o que havia acontecido ao certo, apenas sabia uma coisa:

-Eu beijei a Sakura... – sussurrou

O jovem ninja se transportou imediatamente para o mundo dos sonhos e fantasias, um mundo do qual não pretendia sair tão cedo, afinal ele havia beijado a Sakura.

Sakura estava no campo das flores de outono.

-Aaaahhhh eu não acredito que aquele idiota do Naruto me beijou!!!!! " imagina se o Sasuke tivesse visto" – e pensar nessa possibilidade a deixou ainda mais desesperada – aaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!

Seu grito ecoou pela floresta podendo ser ouvido até mesmo no vilarejo.

-Que barulho é esse? – perguntou um homem que estava em meio a plantação ao seu companheiro

O outro homem tirou seu chapéu e colocou-o no peito.

-Pobrezinho, deve ser algum animalzinho que caiu numa armadilha – respondeu o outro.

Sakura caiu de joelhos sobre a grama verde que revestia o campo, fechando os olhos pôs-se a pensar.

-Tem algo muito estranho acontecendo – imagens da luta no castelo invadiram sua mente.

Finalmente começava a se dar conta do que realmente estava acontecendo ao seu redor, as imagens da batalha contra o homem vestido de negro passavam como flashes em sua mente; viu novamente passar por sua mente o momento em que agarrou-se no homem, o momento que caira no chão, a dor em seu braço quando este colidira contra o chão e uma pancada forte na cabeça depois disso vinha apenas um branco na sua cabeça; a única coisa que lembrava era a sensação de queda. Abriu os olhos; uma parte de suas lembranças passadas haviam voltado.

-aquela sensação de queda... nos meus sonhos eu caia e não conseguia me segurar – levantou-se – alguém me salvou – olhou para o local onde Naruto estava – o Naruto me salvou?... – balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo – ele, o Sasuke e a Ino estavam no castelo; Shikamaru e Chouji também não se arriscariam tanto

Viu passar frente a seus olhos a imagem do rosto do homem quando ela o segurou pela blusa impedindo-o de fugir.

-Ele me salvou... mas quem é ele... Shoyu?

Finalmente as coisas estavam se tornando mais claras em sua mente, ainda que quanto mais lembrasse do que aconteceu naquela fatídica noite, mais confusa as coisas pareciam estar em sua mente. Lembranças antigas e lembranças recentes se misturavam e se alternavam fazendo-a duvidar de sua própria identidade.

-Yuki...foi esse o nome que me deram no hospital. Aquela senhora me chamou de Yuki e me disse que eu era a sua neta...

FLASHBACK

Sakura estava deitada numa cama simples de hospital com lençóis brancos que a cobriam, vestia uma fina camisola de tecido também branca. Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente tentando se acostumar com a claridade do ambiente, assim que seus olhos se acostumaram a luz ambiente, a jovem começou a percorrer com os olhos o lugar onde agora se encontrava; viu-se sozinha com muitas camas a sua volta, as paredes tinham uma cor monótona e o lugar tinha um cheiro enjoativo de ervas. Sentiu o coração bater rápido, a respiração estava ofegante, era como se ela houvesse percorrido quilômetros em apenas alguns minutos; sentia dores pelo corpo e a cabeça estava pesada. Tentou colocar seus pensamentos em ordem, mas tudo a sua frente era branco como sua mente.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou ao nada

-É melhor continuar deitada – disse uma mulher que trajava roupas brancas, a voz da mulher era fria e áspera.

-Onde eu estou? – perguntou

-Num hospital, agora fique quieta – ordenou a mulher

-Por que eu estou num hospital? – insistiu Sakura, não conseguia se lembrar do que havia acontecido.

A mulher notou que Sakura estava com uma expressão de medo e confusão.

-Garotinha por acaso não lembra quem você é?

Sakura ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, fechou os olhos e novamente não conseguiu se lembrar de nada; era como se sua mente se esvaziasse e as lembranças de sua vida fossem trancafiadas em um cofre o qual ela não tinha a senha para abri-lo.

-Eu não me lembro – disse num sussurro

A mulher saiu do quarto, Sakura fechou os olhos numa nova tentativa de se lembrar de algo, mas novamente fora em vão.

-Minha querida – a imagem de uma senhora produziu-se diante de seus olhos, e finalmente Sakura notou que não estava sozinha no ambiente – estávamos tão preocupados – a mulher tinha uma voz calma e doce capaz de embalar qualquer bebê – você caiu da árvore, não se lembra?

-Eu cai da árvore...

A imagem de uma Sakura pequena caindo de uma grande árvore veio a sua mente, mas essa imagem estava embaçada, sendo pouco nítida; era uma lembrança muito antiga.

-Isso mesmo minha querida você caiu da árvore – a senhora olhou para um velho que apoiado numa bengala mantinha-se ao lado da cama com um olhar altivo – você é a nossa neta.

A voz da mulher falando que ela era a neta deles ficou ecoando em sua cabeça, era nisso que ela vinha acreditando todo esse tempo.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

-Não era verdade – sussurrou – Não era verdade!!! – gritou a fim de convencer-se de uma vez por todas de que a haviam enganado todo esse tempo, levantou-se – Eu sou Sakura Haruno, uma ninja da aldeia da folha integrante da equipe 7; é essa quem eu sou de verdade.

Já não restavam mais dúvidas disso, ela havia por fim recuperado suas lembranças, e tudo graças, bom, não podemos negar que foi graças ao beijo do Naruto. Essa parte Sakura também recordou rapidinho, elevando a mão aos lábios lembrou-se do momento que Naruto a beijara, e uma estranha sensação invadiu seu peito, não era revolta e nem enjôo era algo quente que a fazia se sentir eufórica e ansiosa, era uma mistura de sentimentos difíceis de descrever.

-Naruto... – sussurrou - Você vai me pagar pelo o que fez!! Quem te deu o direito de me beijar!!!

E dizendo isso, desculpe, e gritando isso saiu pisando firme em direção ao vilarejo, iria falar pessoalmente com o velho chefe da aldeia e a mulher e esclarecer de uma vez por todas o que aconteceu.

**COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA**

**Isso é que foi beijo fez até a Sakura recuperar a memória hahahaha, não acharam que eu ia cair no clichê de que outra pancada na cabeça recupera a memória, sejamos original, né!Daqui para frente é só terminar de desenrolar o novelo de lã que se transformou a fic, e olha que tem muitas surpresas nesse meio. Esse é o capítulo 13 trazendo uma reviravolta na história**

**Será alguém ainda tinha dúvidas que a Yuki e a Sakura eram a mesma pessoa? **

**Eu jurava que assim que eu introduzisse a Yuki na história alguém já ia mencionar que ela era a Sakura. E por que o Naruto não falou de cara que ela era a Sakura, porque num primeiro momento estava com o rosto coberto e ele não tinha certeza disso, e depois porque percebeu que ela não lembrava dele.**

**Olha que eu deixei pistas sutis a fic inteira, já comecei pela apresentação da Yuki na história, igual a Sakura se arrumando para ir para a academia (cap.4), sem contar os tracejados e as conversas desconexas, ao final a gde dica veio quando o Naruto perguntou se ela e a Sakura eram irmãs gêmeas, o detalhe da aparência de ambas eu revelei nessa parte; elas eram parecidas. Não sei se notaram que não havia mencionado muita coisa a respeito da aparência da Yuki, isso foi bem proposital, cada leitor imaginava ela da maneira que queria.**

**Comentários por parte:**

**- como já viram só a primeira parte do capitulo desvenda o primeiro misterio, se é que esse ainda exitia. Confirmação total: a Sakura e a Yuki são a mesma pessoa, e sim a Sakura perdeu a memória na queda do abismo**

**- irmãs gêmeas - eu não se gostaram dessa parte da irmã gêmea aposto que não esperavam que o Naruto fosse perguntar aquilo? Sei que ficou um pouco estranho, mas eu perdi o ritmo da história mas não perdi a piada. Eu queria por essa parte em algum ponto da história e achei que ficava bom colocar aí já que era um passo importante que revelava as características fisicas da Yuki (que eram iguais a da Sakura)**

**- o beijo - eu tento agradar a todos os públicos, já havia colocado muita cena de ação e agora faltava a parte de romance, nessa fase foi difícil inventar alguma cena romântica entre a Sakura e o Naruto, considerando que a história se passa na primeira fase de Naruto; mas está aí o primeiro beijo deles versão Vanessa (Vanessaautora da fic). **

**- por que Naruto escondeu da Sakura a verdade? - O Naruto não falou nada para a Yuki que ela era a Sakura porque não sabia como ia contar isso e também porque gostou da 'nova' Sakura. O próprio Naruto explica isso melhor depois.**

**Na sequencia... não vou escrever para não estragar a surpresa!!**

**DEIXO A RESPOSTA DAS REVIEWS NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!!!**

**OBRIGADO A TODOS PELAS REVIEWS**

**NÃO PERCAM A MINHA NOVA PRODUÇÃO**

**--------------------------- MINHA BELA DAMA ----------------------------------**

**EM BREVE AQUI NO **


	14. CAP 14 MANTENDO UMA MENTIRA

CAP 14 – MANTENDO UMA MENTIRA

Perto do riacho Naruto continua com um olhar de felicidade e êxtase

Eu beijei a Sakura – repetia docemente

Sim Naruto havia beijado Sakura e já não haviam mais dúvidas a respeito disso, afinal Naruto já sabia que Yuki era na verdade a Sakura a muito tempo; e o mais importante é que ele havia descoberto isso sozinho.

................

Sakura chegou no vilarejo e se deparou com uma cena a qual não imaginava presenciar, viu Kakashi e Sasuke conversando com o chefe do vilarejo, algumas pessoas estavam a volta deles. Antes que fosse vista Sakura se escondeu atrás de uma árvore a poucos metros de distância de onde o amontoado de pessoas estava.

Eu já disse que estou procurando um aluno – disse Kakashi ao homem que permanecia com uma expressão séria e fria.

Não há ninguém da sua raça aqui – disse o velho com desprezo – Sua presença nesse vilarejo não é bem-vinda.

"Isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensava" – Kakashi tentava contornar a situação – Nós não queremos machuca-los, eu estou em busca de um garoto chamado Naruto

Acho que já respondi que aqui não encontramos ninguém dos seus.

Sasuke já estava ficando impaciente, se perguntava como Kakashi tinha tanta paciência para continuar falando com o velho chefe, ele com certeza não estaria mais lá tentando convencer o chefe do vilarejo a dar alguma informação. O garoto olhou ao seu redor até que seu olhar se fixou numa jovem de cabelos rosas que estava atrás da árvore; de imediato Sasuke assustou-se ao vê-la ali, balançou a cabeça num sinal negativo de incredulidade, seus olhos só podiam o estar enganando. Ao perceber o olhar de Sasuke em sua direção Sakura se assustou também e voltou a se esconder atrás da árvore.

Talvez não goste muito dos ninjas... – Kakashi foi interrompido

Os ninjas são armas que pessoas influentes usam para amedrontar os mais fracos – retrucou o velho – não são humanos!

Escute, nós apenas estamos buscando o garoto ... – Kakashi ainda tentava se explicar em vão.

Atrás da árvore Sakura escutava a conversa.

Se eu continuar me escondendo Kakashi-sensei e Sasuke vão embora, me deixando aqui com o Naruto... eu preciso aparecer, o que acontecerá se eu contar a verdade? – a incerteza perante a decisão que deveria ser tomada assomava, teria que optar pela melhor decisão.

Num impulso saiu de trás da árvore e começou a caminhar entre as pessoas que imediatamente abriram espaço para ela passar. Seus cabelos esvoaçavam com o vento assim como seu vestido, no rosto trazia uma expressão séria a qual tentava manter com certa dificuldade.

Já escutaram o meu avô! – disse num tom alto e mantendo-se altiva – Sua presença nesse vilarejo não é bem-vinda!

Não pode ser... – Kakashi estava incrédulo do que via a sua frente

"Sakura você está viva" – pensou Sasuke em alivio

O que esperam para partir? – voltou a expulsa-lo – "Por favor não digam nada?" – pedia Sakura em pensamento, se Kakashi ou Sasuke dissessem a verdade estaria tudo acabado – Se seguirem o rio encontrarão a saída de nossas terras!

Vamos sensei – disse Sasuke que pareceu ler os pensamentos da garota.

Sasuke será que...

Não há nada aqui que nos interessa – disse com uma voz fria

"Obrigado Sasuke ^_^ é por isso que amo ele!!!"

Ao olhar nos olhos do pupilo e depois novamente nos olhos da Sakura Kakashi finalmente entendeu que Sakura não os queria por ali, ainda que não soubessem o motivo.

Sim é melhor continuarmos nossa busca em outro lugar.

Ambos viraram as costas, Sakura, que permanecia oculta baixo sua identidade de Yuki, os olhava partir com pena, entretanto essa era a única forma dela continuar como Yuki e poder descobrir os mistérios ocultos do vilarejo. Pouco a pouco as pessoas se dissiparam restando apenas Sakura e o velho chefe com sua esposa.

O que faz aqui Yuki? – perguntou o velho senhor

Quando vi esses ninjas aqui resolvi verificar o que eles queriam – disse tentando manter a voz calma.

Vamos tomar um chá – ofereceu a velha senhora.

Todos entraram se dirigiram a cabana do chefe do vilarejo, no entanto Sakura continuava olhando para o lugar onde seus amigos haviam desaparecido.

................

Shoyu caminhava por entre as pessoas do vilarejo, mas estas a olhavam de lado e com certo receio de se aproximar; via os pais puxando seus filhos para longe dele. Ainda que tal atitude o fizesse se sentir mal, afinal quando era tido como o protetor do vilarejo as pessoas o olhavam com respeito e admiração, mas agora que sabiam que ele era um ninja não esperava mesmo que as pessoas continuassem o olhando com os mesmos bons olhos de antes; agora entendia o receio de seu sensei e chefe do vilarejo em manter o segredo de serem ninjas das pessoas do vilarejo. Para os aldeões todos os ninjas eram frios e sanguinareos, e como recrimina-las se ele, Shoyu, tinha o mesmo pensamento a respeito dos outros ninjas.

Kakashi e Sasuke saltavam pelas árvores.

Sasuke você viu a garota – disse Kakashi

A Sakura ainda está viva! – disse o jovem que não pode deixar de abrir um discreto sorriso

"Mas por que ela estava agindo tão estranho?" – perguntou Kakashi a si mesmo

Não tinham dúvidas que a garota que se apresentava a sua frente fosse a Sakura que eles conheciam, mas a agora, no entanto os ignorara, agindo como se não os conhecesse.

Kakashi e Sasuke chegaram até o rio onde encontraram Naruto devaneando as margens do rio. Sasuke se aproximou sorrateiramente de Naruto e sem que este pudesse perceber sua presença acertou um soco na sua cabeça.

Hey! – reclamou Naruto que olhou surpreso para os dois – Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei como me encontraram?

Sasuke deu outro soco em Naruto

Você é mesmo um idiota

Como se atreve a falar assim comigo? – esbravejou Naruto

Já chega... – repreendeu Kakashi, que balançando a cabeça perguntou ao pupilo – Naruto, por que não disse a ninguém que viria para cá?

Hum! – cruzou os braços – Ninguém acreditava que a Sakura ainda estava viva

E por isso veio?

Não foi preciso resposta apenas o olhar do garoto era a confirmação suficiente para Kakashi.

Sim – confirmou Naruto

E por que não disse que a havia encontrado? – questionou Sasuke

Como sabe que...

Não somos idiotas como você! – zombou Sasuke

Olha aqui Sasuke você nunca a teria vindo procurar! Porque simplesmente não se importa com a Sakura!

Sabe que isso é mentira.

Sasuke e Naruto se enfrentavam com o olhar.

Naruto, Sasuke ficarem discutindo não está resolvendo nada – repreendeu Kakashi novamente – "Pensei que depois de tudo esses dois já tivessem se acertado, mas parece que a Sakura ainda é um assunto delicado" – analisou

Naruto e Sasuke estavam um de costas para o outro com os braços cruzados.

Naruto pode nos explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Kakashi que no momento estava mais preocupado em entender a situação – Encontramos a Sakura, mas ela fingiu não nos conhecer, você sabe o porquê dessa atitude?

Naruto olhou para o lado e viu que Sasuke também estava atento a conversa, virou imediatamente o rosto para Kakashi e cruzando os braços explicou.

A Sakura não fingiu que não os conhecia... ela realmente não os conhece.

O quê? – perguntaram Kakashi e Sasuke em uníssono

A Sakura não lembra que é a Sakura, ela pensa que a neta do velho reclamão do vilarejo.

A Sakura perdeu a memória? – perguntou Kakashi apenas para confirmar.

Sim...- fez uma breve pausa e começou a contar – Quando eu a encontrei, ela se apresentou como Yuki e disse que seu avô era o chefe do vilarejo. Eu não entendi o que estava acontecendo... Yuki, que na verdade era a Sakura, me levou até o velho do vilarejo, e quando eu disse que estava procurando a minha companheira de equipe ele disse não haviam encontrado ela! Decidi então ficar de olho no velho e na Sakura até que ela pudesse se lembrar quem ela era...

E quanto tempo pretendia esperar? – perguntou Sasuke

Eu não tinha planejado isso – disse Naruto colocando a mão na cabeça

Kakashi e Sasuke ficaram pasmos com o que escutaram, não acreditavam que Naruto simplesmente tivesse ignorado tudo a sua volta e estava apenas de 'olho' na garota e no velho chefe.

Naruto, você contou para a Sakura, digo, para a Yuki que ela era a Sakura? – perguntou Kakashi ainda que a resposta parecesse bem óbvia.

Não consegui... – disse decepcionado – Além disso ela jamais acreditaria em mim.

Precisamos leva-la de volta a Aldeia da Folha para ver se conseguimos uma cura para a perda de memória da Sakura – disse Kakashi preocupado com a pupila

Não – disse Naruto surpreendendo a todos – a Sakura acredita que esse é o verdadeiro lar dela, não podemos tira-la daqui.

O lar dela é na Aldeia da Folha! – disse Sasuke num tom arrogante

Naruto ficou furioso ao escutar as palavras de Sasuke, não entendia como ele podia ser tão sem sentimentos.

Sasuke tem razão. A Sakura tem uma família e amigos lá que pensam que ela está morta.

Ninguém se preocupou com ela de verdade – Naruto jogou na cara o fato de ninguém te-la vindo procurar.

Naruto...

Ela ainda estaria aqui pensando que era outra pessoa se eu não viesse! – esbravejou

Talvez ganhe uma medalha quando volte a Aldeia da Folha – disse Sasuke

Oras seu...

Naruto estava a ponto de partir para cima de Sasuke mas Kakashi o deteve, Sasuke então adentrou na floresta que já começava a se tornar escura com o por-do-sol. Quando já não era mais possível vê-lo, Kakashi aproveitou para conversar com Naruto.

Naruto, o Sasuke também estava preocupado com a Sakura

E por que ele não veio procura-la

Porque não quis voltar ao lugar onde ela tinha morrido – explicou em poucas palavras.

Kakashi sentiu um alivio ao ver que Naruto parecera ter entendido que Sasuke também se preocupava com a Sakura.

Amanhã conversaremos com a Yuki... por enquanto vamos descansar – disse Kakashi deitando-se na grama.

Naruto também se deitou ao lado de Kakashi; o sensei da equipe 7 olhava fixamente para o céu que começava a ganhar tons azuis mais escuros, ao ver a primeira estrela no céu fez um pedido.

"Da próxima vez eu quero uma equipe só de garotos"

Realmente Kakashi estava longe de ser um expert em conflitos amorosos, era mais fácil quando o assunto de rivalidade entre os integrantes da equipe era somente briga de meninos.

...........................

Na manhã seguinte quando Naruto despertou Kakashi já estava acordado as margens do rio.

Sensei... – olhou para os dois lados e também as suas costas – onde está o Sasuke?

Não voltou para dormir, mas não é ele que me preocupa e sim a Sakura.

O que vai fazer? – perguntou enquanto se espreguiçava.

Vou conversar com o chefe do vilarejo

Aquele velho chato não vai te dar ouvidos – alertou Naruto

Mas eu tenho que tentar mesmo assim, não podemos deixar a situação do jeito que está.

A Sakura acredita que seu verdadeiro lar é aqui; ela está muito mudada por fora, mas por dentro continua sendo a mesma Sakura de antes – desabafou Naruto

Por isso não podemos deixa-la aqui, imagina se um dia ela recupera a memória e descobre que a abandonamos nesse vilarejo?

Naruto não havia pensado nessa possibilidade.

Tem razão sensei... Vamos levar a Sakura de volta para a Aldeia da Folha!!- gritou feliz

Kakashi riu da empolgação do pupilo.

Você é muito barulhento Naruto – repreendeu Sasuke que estava de pé na copa de uma árvore

Hey! – griytou Naruto, mas Sasuke apenas virou o rosto não dando aceitação para as reclamações do companheiro de equipe

Muito bem agora que estamos todos reunidos vamos voltar para o vilarejo

Kakashi havia tomado a palavra antes que Naruto e Sasuke começassem a brigar, já estava sentindo falta da Sakura que sempre o ajudava a separar os dois.

..................

NOTA DA AUTORA:

OBRIGADA A TODOS OS LEITORES PELAS REVIEWS .... ESTOU VOLTANDO A POSTAR...


End file.
